Slutshaming
by sorryformyenglish
Summary: "C'est de ta faute aussi... t'as vu comment tu t'habilles ? me fait pas croire que t'en avais pas envie." Suite à un viol, le comportement des proches de la victime passe progressivement de la pitié aux reproches.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! voici ma première fanfic (je stresse un peu :D) j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour la mise en page... J'en suis encore à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Slut-Shaming 1.**

**Yamamoto**

Aouch... ma tête...

Je crois que je suis en train de vivre ma première gueule de bois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier déjà ? On a fait la fête, mais je sais plus trop ce qu'on a fêté. On a bu de l'alcool en tout cas. Je me souviens vaguement de la soirée. Gokudera était pompette et m'avait dit des trucs vraiment trop mignons. Le genre de choses que je rêve qu'il me dise depuis une éternité. J'ai souri malgré mon mal de tête.

Puis j'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec son regard glacial.

- Dégage, m'a-t-il dit dans un sifflement.  
surpris, j'ai bondi en arrière. Gokudera était allongé sous moi. Il a pris une grande inspiration comme si il manquait d'oxygène , j'avais dormi affalé sur lui, alors pas étonnant qu'il soit à moitié étouffé.  
Il avait les bras attachés à la tête de lit, les vêtements déchirés, des bleus partout... Oh mon Dieu...  
- Détache-moi immédiatement.  
J'ai reculé, horrifié. Les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier me revenaient à présent.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? a hurlé Gokudera. Détache-moi, connard !  
il haletait.  
son regard était dur et froid comme du métal mais il avait des traces de larmes autour des yeux.  
J'ai complètement paniqué. J'ai enfilé mon jean et j'ai couru hors de la chambre. Il me hurlait de revenir, de l'affronter, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai couru chercher Tsuna.

Tsuna était dans la cuisine, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Kyoko et Haru.  
- bonjour Yamamoto, m'a-t-il accueilli. Tu ne sais pas ou es passé Gokudera ? Il n'a pas dormi dans notre chambre et je me demande...  
- Tsuna !  
j'avais crié son nom. Ils m'ont tous regardé avec stupeur. J'ai essayé de me calmer mais impossible.  
- Gokudera ! il... j'ai...  
comment dire ça devant les deux filles ? Heureusement, Tsuna a compris. Il m'a poussé hors de la cuisisne avant de me demander :  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Je n'ai pas pu répondre, alors je lui ai fait signe de venir et on a couru jusqu'à ma chambre.

* * *

Mon Dieu Mon Dieu Mon Dieu, comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ? tout en courant, le ventre noué par l'angoisse, je me suis repassé la soirée dans la tête.

On venait de vaincre Byakuran, et on était retournés à la base Vongola. Il ne restait que deux ou trois détails logistiques à régler avant qu'on puisse retourner à notre époque. On était tellement heureux ! Ryohei, Haru, Kyoko et moi avons commencé à improviser une fête. Une fête d'ado, avec de la musique et les meubles poussés dans un coin pour danser. Gokudera restait à l'écart avec Tsuna, mais il avait quand même l'air de s'amuser.

Et puis les Varia sont arrivés avec de l'alcool.

Je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool de ma vie, et je pensais bêtement que c'étais le cas de tous les mineurs. Alors j'ai été très surpris quand j'ai vu Gokudera se servir un verre d'un air décontracté.  
- Hé, Gokudera ! ais-je crié assez fort pour me faire entendre malgré la musique. L'alcool est interdit aux mineurs !  
Il m'a souri et a bu son whisky-coca en me regardant d'un air provocant. Je sais qu'il avait eu une vie chaotique en Italie. Ce n'était certainement pas son premier verre d'alcool, et il avait l'air de plutôt bien le supporter.

Ensuite, Tsuna a salué tout le monde et est parti se coucher. Il avait peur qu'Hibari ne débarque et punisse tout le monde pour la présence de l'alcool dans cette fête d'ados.

Ensuite, Haru à demandé à Gokudera de lui préparer un whisky-coca. Elle voulait essayer. Finalement, tout le monde en a bu. et comme c'était la première fois qu'on buvait de l'alcool, on a évidement voulu jouer à qui-peut-boire-le-plus, avec Gokudera comme arbitre. Les Varia étaient partis continuer la fête de leur coté.

Ensuite, Haru s'est effondrée par terre en ronflant et Ryohei est allé vomir dans la plante verte. En soupirant, Kyoko les a ramenés l'un et l'autre dans leurs chambres respectives. Il ne restait plus que Gokudera et moi. Il m'a servi encore un verre en me disant :  
- On dirait que c'est toi qui a gagné votre jeu de gamins.  
J'ai rigolé. J'étais déjà complètement bourré. et Gokudera était pas mal imbibé malgré tout.  
- je suis sur que je te bas aussi !

Ensuite... Gokudera était avachi sur la table en face de moi, et il parlait du Juudaime, d'à quel point il aimait le Juudaime et comme le Juudaime était génial. J'ai pleurniché :  
- de toute façon, toi, t'aime que le Juudaime.  
- c'est pas vrai, a-t-il répliqué en renversant du coca partout.  
- Si. Tu l'aimes plus que moi.  
Pour ma défense, ça fait des mois que je suis amoureux de Gokudera et que je le cache à tout le monde. L'entendre parler de Tsuna avec vénération, c'est quand même pesant, à la longue.  
- mais c'est pas pareil, yakyu-baka !  
- Si.  
Et voilà. J'étais bourré et je boudais. Bravo Yamamoto. Gokudera m'a servi encore un verre et s'est penché vers moi.  
- Tu veux que j'te dise ?  
- quoi ?  
- Le Juudaime, c'est le Juudaime. Mais toi t'es mon meilleur pote !  
- C'est vrai ?  
Je crois que mon regard plein d'alcool a du s'illuminer. C'était la première fois que Gokudera me disait qu'il me considérait comme en ami, et son meilleur, en plus !  
- Vrai. T'es mon... pote, et... J'te l'dis pas mais j'te trouve super fort ! et j't'aime trop !  
Je suis pas sur, mais je crois que j'ai un peu pleuré.  
- Moi aussi j't'aime trop !  
Il s'est levé, il a fait le tour de la table en zigzaguant et il m'a attrapé pour me faire un calin. On pleurnichait comme des débiles.

Ensuite j'ai vomi à mon tour dans la plante verte. Gokudera m'a tapoté le dos en rigolant et m'a apporté un autre verre.

Ensuite on était dans le couloir, bras-dessus bras-dessous, et on avançait en tanguant. j'ai dit:  
- je te raccompagne à ta chambre, pass'que tu tiens pas debout.  
- C'est toi qui tiens pas d'bout, Yakyu-baaaka.

Ensuite, Gokudera a fermé la porte de ma chambre et s'est appuyé contre.  
- Eh mais c'est pas ma chambre ça ! il est ou le Juudaime ?  
il a rigolé, et moi aussi. j'ai demandé :  
- Gokudera ? tu l'aimes, le Juudaime ?  
- Evidement que j'aime le Juudaime !  
- Moi je t'aime.  
j'ai arrêté de rire quand j'ai dit ça. Mais Gokudera n'a pas changé son attitude.  
- Moi aussi j't'aime, j'te l'ai déjà dit crétin, a-t-il répondu.  
- Nan mais j'veux dire... Pas comme ça.  
- pas comme ça quoi ?  
C'était l'occasion que j'attendais depuis des mois. Même ivre, mon instinct me disait de ne pas la laisser passer. Je me suis levé et je l'ai embrassé.  
Il s'est laissé faire, sans doute trop bourré pour réagir, puis au bout d'un moment il m'a repoussé pour me regarder, et on a de nouveau éclaté de rire comme des idiots.

Puis on s'est de nouveau embrassés. Assez longtemps je crois.

Puis j'ai essayé de glisser ma main dans son jean.  
- Hé oh, a dit Gokudera , toujours en rigolant et en repoussant ma main.  
Je l'ai remise.  
- Arrête Yakyuu-baka.  
Il riait toujours, mais un peu plus nerveusement.  
- Je t'aime, ais-je répété.  
Je lui ai attrappé ses deux poignets pour qu'il se tienne tranquille et j'ai recommencé à l'embrasser.  
Il m'a donné un coup de genou.  
- Yamamoto arrête-ça maintenant !  
Il ne riait plus du tout, et moi non plus. Je l'ai secoué et il s'est cogné la tête contre la porte. le temps qu'il retrouve son équilibre et je l'avais poussé sur le lit et je m'étais assis a califourchon sur lui.  
- Yamamoto, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
Avec mon pantalon de pyjama qui trainait sous l'oreiller, je lui ai attaché les mains à la tête du lit pour qu'il cesse de se débattre. Puis je lui ai foutu mon oreiller dans la bouche alors qu'il commençait à crier.

Ensuite...

c'est trop dur à dire, mais il s'est bien passé ce qui c'est passé.

* * *

Quand j'avais quitté ma chambre en laissant Gokudera seul et attaché, c'est son regard glacial qui m'avait fait m'enfuir. Toute cette haine dirigée contre moi dans les yeux de celui que j'aime le plus au monde, je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Si je suis allé chercher Tsuna, c'est parce que dans l'instant je n'ai pas su faire face à la situation, mais c'est aussi parce que je voulais faire partir toute cette haine des yeux de Gokudera. Et même si sa faisait mal de l'admettre, tout le monde savait que le meilleur moyen pour que le regard sombre de Gokudera s'illumine, c'était de le mettre en présence de son Juudaime.

Or, quand Tsuna est rentré dans la pièce juste après moi, le regard de Gokudera ne s'est pas adouci. Il ne l'a même pas regardé, c'est moi qu'il fixait droit dans les yeux. Et quand Tsuna à hurlé, Gokudera n'a pas dit comme je l'espérais: «ce n'est rien Juudaime, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour si peu». Pourtant c'est ça qu'il disait d'habitude. C'est ça que je voulais entendre là, maintenant. Pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché ? Au lieu de ça il a glapi dans ma direction:

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'amener le Juudaime ici ? Tu m'as pas déjà assez humilié ?  
J'étais tétanisé. Hurlant toujours, Tsuna s'est précipité sur Gokudera pour le détacher.  
- Attention, Juudaime, a dit Gokudera d'une voix cette fois bien plus douce, je crois que j'ai les poignets cassés.  
Tsuna a mit mille précautions à dénouer mon pantalon de pyjama qui enserrait les mains de Gokudera. Il me tournait le dos mais j'entendais à sa voix qu'il était en larmes.  
- Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Gokudera-kun ? qui t'as fais ça ?  
il a fini par réussir à défaire le nœud. Gokudera s'est redressé et a immédiatement été récupérer son jean qui trainait par terre.  
- Demande à Yamamoto, a-t-il répondu en me jetant un coup d'oeil mauvais.  
Il avait du mal à remettre son jean. Non seulement ses deux poignets avaient l'air bel et bien cassés ou foulés, mais il plaquait un de ses bras contre son corps comme si je lui avait démis une épaule. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir et une pomette tuméfiée, et sous son t-shirt déchiré on voyait de gros hématomes violets. Je lui avais peut-être cassé une ou plusieurs côtes. Quand au reste... Je ne peux même pas en parler.

Tsuna et moi, d'un même mouvement, on s'est avancés pour l'aider avec son jean. Mais il a hurlé :  
- T'approche pas, salaud !  
on s'est figés tous les deux. Gokudera a remis son jean avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait aussi parlé à Tsuna.  
- Désolé, Juudaime, je disais pas ça pour vous.  
Il a à peine essayé de sourire. D'habitude, quand il s'excusait auprès de Tsuna, même pour une raison stupide, il se mettait à genoux, il criait, il faisait peur à tout le monde. Là, rien. Il fuyait le regard de Tsuna. C'était encore plus effrayant.

Il s'est trainé vers la petite salle de bain, à jeté un coup d'oeil dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, puis s'est enfoncé deux doigts au fond de la gorge pour se faire vomir. Je sais pas comment il a pu faire ça avec un poignet cassé, mais il a recommencé encore et encore, comme si il voulait vider tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Tsuna et moi, on osait à peine respirer. Quand il a eu fini, il a amorcé un geste pour rincer le lavabo mais s'est interrompu dès qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il est revenu vers nous qui étions toujours devant la porte. Il s'est arrêté à mon niveau et m'a défié du regard. Il avait dans ses yeux froids non seulement la haine et le dégout, mais aussi quelque chose de pire encore : le choc. La confiance trahie.

Je m'étais donné tellement de mal pour gagner l'amitié de Gokudera ! comment avais-je pu tout gacher comme ça, d'une façon aussi horrible ?  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a quitter la pièce, Tsuna l'a retenu par un pan déchiré de son t-shirt.  
- Gokudera-kun, a-t-il dit timidement. est-ce que ça va ?  
Ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Tsuna fixait le sol et Gokudera ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaime, a répondu Gokudera lentement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais baiser par un porc.

Tsuna a laché le t-shirt et Gokudera a quitté la pièce.

Tsuna a un coeur d'or, mais ce n'est pas un esprit très brillant. Il ne comprend pas très vite. Ou alors il n'avait pas voulu admettre l'inadmissible. En tout cas, malgré qu'il ait vu Gokudera attaché, blessé et à moitié nu, c'est à ce moment et à ce moment seulement, quand il a laché le t-shirt de son meilleur ami, qu'il a enfin compris ce qui c'était passé.  
Son visage s'est décomposé. Il s'est tourné lentement vers moi, une main sur sa bouche.  
- Non...

Je n'ai pas pu soutenir son regard. J'ai éclaté en sanglots.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre ! merci d'avoir lu ! je suis preneuse de tous les conseils que vous voudrez bien me donner !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! ****merci pour les reviews ! voici le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je met le texte sur ce site, il efface systématiquement toutes les apostrophes et les lettres avec des accents ! Du coup je remet tout à la main, j'espère que je n'en ai pas trop oublié. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas non plus de correcteur orthographique, alors pardon pour les fautes qui m'ont échappé !**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**Slut-Shaming 2.**

**Tsuna**

Yamamoto était en larmes mais j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour le calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ais-je demandé d'une voix blanche.  
Ce qui s'était passé je le savais, je venais de le comprendre. Gokudera s'était fait agresser par Yamamoto. Agresser sexuellement.  
Par le toujours gentil, toujours prévenant Yamamoto.

- Je sais pas, m'a-t-il répondu à travers ses larmes. J'avais bu... lui aussi... on s'est retrouvés dans ma chambre et... et on a commencé... à s'embrasser. Et après...  
Il m a regardé.  
- Je l'aime tellement ! s'est-il écrié. Depuis tellement longtemps ! mais il a jamais fait attention à moi. Et là, hier soir, j'ai cru que... c'est la première fois qu'il m'a dit qu'on était amis, qu'il m'aimait... Il était ivre mais j'ai cru... j'ai cru...  
Il s'est remis à sanglotter, effondré au pied du lit. Je le regardais, debout, sans pouvoir réagir tellement j'étais sous le choc. Soudain il a sauté sur ses pieds et m'a attrapé les épaules. Il me secouait tout en pleurant:  
- j'ai tout gaché ! Juste quand on commençait à se rapprocher, j'ai tout gaché ! Je sais pas... J'ai rien pour justifier ça. J'ai pété les plombs, j'aurais jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Pardon.  
Il m'a serré dans ses bras si fort que ça m'a fait mal.  
- Comment je vais pouvoir réparer ça ? Je suis tellement désolé...  
Je me suis dégagé de lui et j'ai reculé. Il a reculé aussi, en essuyant les yeux et la morve de son visage.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon.  
Il a acquiescé , un peu calmé . Il avait beau avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible, je me sentais mal pour lui. On savait tous plus ou moins que Yamamoto avait des sentiments pour Gokudera. On le voyait à l'air blessé qu'il affichait quand Gokudera l'ignorait. c'était transparent. Aussi transparent, j'imagine, que le fait que pour Gokudera je sois celui qui ait le plus d'importance. Alors ça avait du être dur pour Yamamoto, cet amour à sens unique. Bien sur, rien n'excuse un viol. Mais j'avais en face de moi un de mes deux meilleurs amis en larmes. Evidemment que ça m'a fait de la peine, et que je me suis inquiété pour lui. ça m'a rappelé ce jour où, il y a quelques années, il avait essayé de sauter du toit de l'école. On croit que tout va toujours bien, chez Yamamoto, et puis ça se finit en drame.

- On va nettoyer cette chambre, d'accord ? Ensuite tu iras faire tes excuses à Gokudera.  
Il a fait oui de la tête. J'ai ramassé les lambeaux de vêtements, puis je me suis approché du lit pour retirer les draps. J'ai failli pleurer à mon tour. Je les ai roulés en boule et les ai mis à la poubelle. J'aurai voulu tout brûler. Je suis ensuite allé rincer le lavabo de la salle de bain. Yamamoto regardait dans le vide sans réagir, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait fait. Quand j'ai eu fini, il m'a appelé brusquement:  
- Tsuna !  
- oui ?  
- Que vont dire les autres ?  
Il avait un regard de chien battu.  
- Reborn, Haru et Kyoko, Ryohei, Hibari-san... qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ? je pourrai plus jamais les regader en face !  
Yamamoto commençait à montrer des signes de panique. je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que lui venir en aide:

- Je vais aller parler à Gokudera, ais-je dit. Il voudra peut-être bien garder le secret.

Evidemment qu'il voudra, si c'est moi qui lui demande, pensais-je, et Yamamoto a dû le penser aussi parce qu'il s'est calmé et a même essayé de me sourire.  
- Merci, Tsuna. Tu es un ami génial.  
J'ai grimaçé. J'étais là, à remonter le moral de Yamamoto, alors que l'agressé était quelque part surement en train de panser ses blessures seul.  
- De rien. Je vais aller voir Gokudera maintenant. Essaie de te calmer un peu d'accord?

* * *

Quand on a été projetés dix ans dans le futur, Gokudera et moi, on était terrorrisés au début. Alors dans cette base immense, pleine de pièces, on a préféré dormir dans la même chambre, une avec des lits superposés, pour se rassurer l'un et l'autre. Et puis quand tout le monde a débarqué, ça allait mieux, mais on a gardé cette chambre commune.

Gokudera a sursauté quand je suis entré. Il essayait de couper son t-shirt avec des ciseaux pour l'enlever car il n'arrivait pas à lever un bras. Seulement, avec son poignet cassé, il avait du mal à manier les ciseaux. Son chat Uri dormait paisiblement sur un coussin à coté.

J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi.  
- Tu devrais aller voir le docteur Shamal !  
- Oui je sais, Juudaime. Je vais juste prendre une douche avant.  
Précautioneusement, je lui ai pris les ciseaux des mains.  
- Tu n'arriveras pas te laver dans cet état. Viens te soigner.  
Il a secoué la tête, un peu tristement.  
- Désolé , Juudaime, mais je préfère prendre une douche avant.  
Je l'ai regardé . Il n'était pas spécialement sale. Il avait des bleus, des griffures, mais rien de sale. Rien d'apparent en tout cas. Et il ne sentait pas trop le sexe, enfin je crois. Il avait clairement plus besoin de soins médicaux que d'une douche. Mais je n'ai pas osé insister. C'était si rare que Gokuera s'oppose à moi!  
- D'accord. Je vais t'aider.  
- Non non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Juudaime, vous avez surement une tonne de choses plus intéressantes à faire, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour moi !  
ça m'a fait sourire. J'ai soudain eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'ai pas osé à cause de tous les bleus qu'il avait partout, et à cause de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Et aussi, je l'avoue, un peu par peur qu'il me repousse. Alors à la place, avec les ciseaux, j'ai entrepris de découper ce qu'il restait de son t-shirt. Devant son torse contusioné, je me suis remis à pleurer. Pourquoi une horreur pareille était-elle arrivée entre mes deux meilleurs amis ?

Je suis allé faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, et Gokudera m'a suivi en claudiquant. Il est resté un temps fou sous la douche. J'ai fini par frapper à porte pour lui demander de sortir. Je l'ai aidé à s'habiller et à se laver les dents. Puis, lorsqu il fut prêt à aller voir Shamal, j'ai rassemblé tout mon courage pour lui dire :  
- Tu sais, Gokudera-kun... ce qu'a fait Yamamoto c'est... vraiment horrible... vraiment... je trouve pas les mots...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaime, m'a répété Gokudera avec un gentil sourire.  
- C'est pas ça... enfin, je veux dire, évidemment que je suis inquiet, Gokudera-kun ! Mais tu vois, Yamamoto avait bu... Alors bien sûr, ça n'est pas une excuse ! mais il est vraiment désolé de ce qu'il a fait. Tu sais, il t'aime beaucoup...

Quand j'ai dit ça, Gokudera a laissé échapper un ricanement, mais j'ai continué :

- ... Et il se sent très mal par rapport tout ça. Alors si tu pouvais... ne pas raconter aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé... Ce serait mieux pour vous deux, je pense.  
Le regard de Gokudera s'est assombri d un coup.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi d'avoir honte, a-t-il murmuré.  
- Bien sûr ! ais-je répondu en tremlant. Il a honte, il en souffre beaucoup...  
Gokudera gardait la machoire serrée, implacable. Alors je me suis vu contraint d'utiliser mon dernier atout.  
- S'il te plait, Gokudera-kun ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour Yamamoto, alors fais-le pour moi!  
Il a eu l'air d'hésiter trois secondes (ce qui était rare quand je lui demandais quelque chose), puis il m'a fait son beau sourire, celui que j'appelle en secret _le sourire juuudaiiiimme,_ parce que je suis le seul à y avoir droit. ça m'a fait énormément de bien, même si je sais qu'à lui, ça a dû lui faire du mal.  
- D'accord, m'a-t-il dit. Si c'est pour le Juudaime, je ne dirai rien.

Je l'ai accompagné jusqu au bureau de Shamal, puis j'ai attendu un moment devant la porte quand il l'a fait entrer. Depuis le couloir, je les entendais se disputer en italien. Rien d'alarmant, Shamal et Gokudera se disputaient souvent.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée avec une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Je revoyais les yeux de Gokudera lancer des éclairs dans le vide quand il m'a dit : _ce n'est pas à moi d'avoir honte_. Je cupabilisais un peu de lui avoir demandé de garder le silence, peut-être qu'il aurait préféré en parler, même si ce n'était pas trop son genre, mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été délicat pour Yamamoto.

Ce qui me rassurait un peu, c'est que Gokudera n'avait pas l'air trop traumatisé . Il ne se repliait pas sur lui-même comme ça arrive dans certaines histoires de viol. C'est ça qui est dangereux, je crois. Je me suis dit que peut-être, avec du temps, tout finirait par s'arranger. Gokudera est si fort ! Finalement, c'était peut-être Yamamoto qui aurait le plus besoin de temps et de patience.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, on se retrouvait toujours pour diner tous ensemble, moi et les gardiens. Aujourd'hui Gokudera ne s'était pas montré. Après avoir vu Shamal, il était allé se coucher directement, et je l'avais vu dormir comme une souche un peu plus tôt, sous sa couette, son chat vautré contre lui. Je n'avais pas osé le réveiller pour le repas.

Yamamoto était présent, par contre, hagard et les yeux rouges. Mais personne ne s'inquiétait trop, ils mettaient ça sur le compte de la soirée alcoolisée d'hier. Ryohei et Haru étaient eux aussi dans un sale état. Franchement, ils m'ont fait passer l'envie de boire à tout jamais. Surtout Yamamoto.

Sans les cris de Ryohei, Haru et Gokudera, le diner était beaucoup plus calme. Hibari et Chrome étaient aussi silencieux que d'habitude, et Kyoko-chan et moi papotions gentiment quand la porte s'est ouverte d'un coup.  
Gokudera est entré. Il avait le bras gauche en écharpe et le droit plâtré au niveau du poignet. Il s'est avancé vers la casserolle sur le plan de travail et s'est servi sans nous regarder.  
- Oh la la , Gokudera-kun, s'est exclamé Kyoko, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
Il l'a ignorée. Il avait du mal verser les spaghettis dans son assiette avec son poignet cassé . Yamamoto s'est levé pour l'aider.  
- Au fait, lui a-t-il dit en lui prenant prudemment la cuillère des mains, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, Gokudera. Je sais pas comment m'excuser.  
Il était devenu tout rouge. Gokudera, lui, avait pâli. Il l'a dévisagé cinq secondes avant d'exploser.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que tu sois désolé, connard ?  
Il a prit l assiette, deux couverts qui trainaient, et il a quitté la cuisine. Au moins, il mangeait, ais-je pensé. C'était plutôt bon signe, non ? Yamamoto, lui, n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

- Gokudera-san est vraiment un sale type, à râlé Haru, qui avait mal la tête. Il est toujours à crier après Yamamoto sans raison.  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier, Yamamoto ? a demandé Kyoko-chan.  
Yamamoto regardait la porte qui venait de claquer. J'ai cru qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer, mais au lieu de ça, il a rigolé bêtement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, comme il faisait souvent.  
- on s'est un peu... disputés... hahaha.  
- Je suis sure que c'est encore Gokudera-san qui a été odieux avec toi, a dit Haru. C'est pas toujours à toi de t'excuser ! Te laisse pas faire !  
- hahaha... merci Haru... mais là c'était plutôt ma faute.  
- C'est pas de ta faute si il a un caractère de cochon !  
- Ouais ! s'est exclamé Ryohei en tapant brusquement sur la table. Pourquoi il fait tout le temps la gueule ?  
Yamamoto m'a regardé, cherchant de l'aide. Je me suis levé.  
- Qui veux bien m'aider à débarasser ?  
Un peu minable comme diversion, mais ça a marché. Ryohei a quitté la cuisine en prétextant qu'il était _fatigué à l'extrême_, les autres ont vite fait pareil, et je me suis retrouvé seul avec Yamamoto et Kyoko-chan. Profitant qu'elle était occupée à rincer les assiettes, j'ai glissé à Yamamoto:  
- T'en fais pas. Il m'a promis qu'il dirait rien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

**voici le chapitre 3.**

**Alexis, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! ça motive à continuer ! j'espère que je vais pas te décevoir.**

* * *

**Slut-shaming 3.**

**Yamamoto**

Les jours passaient comme un long cauchemar. _comment réparer, _me disais-je jour après jour, heure après heure. _Comment réparer ?_

Je n'avait personne à qui demander de l'aide, seul Tsuna était au courant, et il était assez choqué comme ça sans que j'en rajoute avec mes peurs et mon mal-être.

Gokudera essayait de m'éviter, je le voyais bien et je comprenais, mais dans cette base du futur, on se croisait forcément sans arrêt dans les couloirs, la cuisine ou la salle d'entraînement. Si on était seuls, il quittait les lieux sans rien dire. Il ne me parlait plus et je n'osais plus le regarder. Et je comprenais, sincèrement. Si il voulait me rayer de sa vie, ça me brisait le coeur mais comment refuser ? comment lui dire que je tenais encore à son amitié après ce que je lui avais fait ? Non, Gokudera était perdu pour moi. J'avais beau chercher une solution, rêver que tout allait s'arranger, pleurer toutes les nuits, ce que j'avais fait était impardonnable.

J'aurais pu me faire à cette situation : payer le prix du mal que j'avais fait à Gokudera en perdant son amitié pour toujours. C'était horrible, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais mérité. Et je pense que Gokudera aurait pu s'y faire aussi. Je veux dire, Pour ce que j'en savais, il vivait sa vie comme avant. Il mangeait, dormait, s'occupait de son chat, s'entraînait, étudiait dans la bibliothèque... moi, au contraire, je n'arrivais plus à faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais perdu toute envie, toute passion. Je passais le plus clair de mes journées enfermé dans ma chambre, par crainte de le croiser dans un couloir. Encore une fois, je l'acceptait. Après ce que j'avais fait, je méritais et acceptais cette punition. Et si Gokudera pouvait aller mieux en voyant à quel point j'étais conscient du mal que je lui avais fait, je passerais volontiers le reste de ma vie comme ça.

Mais le problème, c'était les autres gardiens. Gokudera a toujours inspiré plutôt la méfiance alors que moi, j'étais connu pour ma bonne humeur. Du coup, en me voyant aussi mal, aussi désespéré, ils se sont inquiétés. Et quand ils ont vu comme Gokudera était froid avec moi, ils ont formé une sorte de clan contre lui. En particulier Haru, Kyoko, Ryohei et Lambo. A chaque fois qu'une dispute éclatait, ils prenaient mon parti. _Ferme ta putain de gueule, Gokudera ! tu vois pas que tu fais du mal à Yamamoto-kun ? _disait Haru. _Si tu continues comme ça, je te tabasse à l'extrême, _disait Ryohei. Lambo lui donnait des coups, Kyoko refusait de lui adresser la parole tant qu'il ne se comporterait pas mieux avec moi.

Et je rajoute Hibari, parce que depuis quelques mois, bien avant toute cette histoire, Hibari se montrait particulièrement agressif envers Gokudera, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Quand il s'agissait d'Hibari, on ne posait pas de questions.

C'était horrible d'assister à ça. J'avais beau répéter à tous les gardiens que Gokudera était dans son droit, que notre _dispute_ était de ma faute, ils ne voulaient pas y croire. J'étais tellement sympa, disaient-ils. Comment Takeshi Yamamoto, un type bien avec un coeur d'or, aurait-il pu être le responsable dans une dispute avec cette teigne de Gokudera ? S'ils savaient...

Mais je n'osais rien dire, et je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Gokudera de garder le silence malgré le harcèlement dont il était victime.

Alors je regardais en silence, en me disant que si j'avais brisé notre amitié en mille morceaux, Les gardiens étaient en train d'en disperser les miettes.

Je devenais fou. La seule chose dont j'avais envie, le désir qui m'obsédait, c'était de serrer Gokudera dans mes bras et de lui demander pardon. C'était viscéral. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais vivre avec le regret. Je m'inventais des fantasmes ou il se faisait kidnapper, séquestrer, et que quand il était sur le point de se faire tuer j'arrivais pour lui sauver la vie. Et alors il me pardonnait, il pleurait dans mes bras. Bien sûr, ça n'arriverait jamais dans la vraie vie.

J'avais arrêté de manger et de dormir. Shamal m'avait prescrit des antidépresseurs, mais je refusais de les prendre. Je voulais être puni. Je voulais souffrir jusqu'à ce que Gokudera me pardonne. Mes amis étaient très inquiets.

Un soir, Ryohei est venu frapper à la porte de ma chambre.

- Yamamoto, ouvre ! c'est moi ! j'entre.

il m'apportait il plateau-repas, mais je n'avais pas faim. Il s'est assis à coté de moi.

- allez, mange un peu.

- non merci, Sasagawa-senpai, je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

- tu vas finir par tomber malade.

J'ai reniflé et je suis retourné sous la couette. C'est tout ce que je voulais : tomber malade et mourir. Quand je pense que l'année dernière j'avais essayé de me suicider pour un truc aussi insignifiant que le baseball... j'étais vraiment con. Pas étonnant que Gokudera me chambre tout le temps.

Gokudera...

N'empêche que si j'étais allé jusqu'au bout, à l'époque, si j'avais sauté du haut du toit de l'école quand je l'avais décidé, je n'aurais pas violé mon meilleur ami un an plus tard. Je serais mort sans avoir jamais blessé celui que j'aime. Si seulement.

- Hé ! m'a dit Ryohei en me secouant par-dessus la couette. Tu peux me parler, tu sais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Gokudera c'est ça ?

J'ai hoché la tête. J'avais tellement pleuré ces derniers jours que là j'étais à sec.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ce batard ?

- Rien du tout ! c'est moi qui...

Je n'ai pas osé finir, mais Ryohei a cru deviner:

- Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, c'est ça ?

Je me suis redressé pour le regarder, ahuri. D'où il sortait ça ?

- Allez, tu peux me raconter. Tout le monde sait depuis longtemps que tu es amoureux de cet idiot. Au début j'étais pas très bien avec ces histoires de pédé et tout ça, mais on en a parlé avec ma soeur et au final, l'important c'est que tu sois heureux.

Je me suis senti un peu insulté pas le"histoires de pédé", mais comme ça partait d'une bonne intention je n'ai rien dit. Ryohei n'était pas réputé pour sa tolérance.

- Allez, raconte-moi. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

J'ai réfléchi. En fait, oui, j'avais dit ça. Je n'y avais plus trop pensé à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé en suite, mais j'avais bel et bien fait ma déclaration à Gokudera.

- Et il t'as rejeté, c'est ça ?

- Et bien... pas vraiment, en fait. On s'est embrassés. Mais on avait bu alors je sais pas si ça compte.

- ça compte à l'extrême ! Et après ?

- Après...

comment avouer ça ? j'ai lâchement atténué :

- on a couché ensemble.

- QUOI ?

Ryohei s'est levé d'un bond. cette _histoire de pédé_ avait l'air de le choquer à l'extrême, mais j'étais lancé maintenant. J'avais besoin de me confier jusqu'au bout.

- Mais, Gokudera... il était pas trop d'accord. J'avais beaucoup trop bu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Du tout.

J'ai soupiré. J'allais lui faire un aveu complet, en utilisant des mots plus crus même si ça me brisait le coeur à chaque fois que je les entendais, mais Ryohei a repris la parole.

- Tout ce que je comprend, c'est que vous avez fait... hum... vous trucs, là, un soir où vous étiez bourrés, et maintenant ce lâche de Gokudera n'assume plus et te met tout sur le dos en disant qu'il était pas d'accord ?

- Pas du tout ! me suis-je écrié. Dès le début il voulait pas ! Je l'ai forcé, Ryohei !

Il a réfléchi avant de lacher cette petite bombe :

- ça c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire.

- P... pardon ?

- vous vous êtes embrassés, non ?

ça m'a pris au dépourvu.

- Oui mais...

les mots sont morts sur mes lèvres. C'est vrai que Gokudera ne m'avait pas repoussé quand je l'avais embrassé, loin de là. Une lueur d'espoir s'est réveillée dans ma tête fatiguée, que Ryohei s'est empressé d'attiser :

- Tu vois ! Je connais Gokudera, il est toujours angoissé à l'extrême à l'idée de décevoir Tsuna. Il a peur de lui faire honte en étant gay, alors il dit que tout est de ta faute, c'est tout. En vrai, il a sûrement aimé ça.

- Tu penses ?

Je voulais tellement y croire ! tellement !

- Carrément ! j'ai bien vu comme il te matai à la soirée après que Tsuna soit parti.

J'ai souri:

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui. Tu sais quoi ? je vais aller lui parler. Tu me fais trop de peine, on va réparer tout ça.

Reprenant espoir, je me suis levé et j'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Merci, Sasagawa-senpai. T'es un vrai pote.

- Ouais ouais, a-t-il répondu en se dégageant. Pas avec moi, les trucs de pédé !

* * *

**Gokudera**

Le sexe, j'ai donné. Je veux dire par là que Yamamoto n'est pas ma première expérience, ni ma première expérience homosexuelle, ni ma première expérience non consentie. Quand j'étais en Italie, sans famille ni clan, ma vie était autrement plus hardcore. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Depuis que je suis arrivé au Japon et que j'ai rencontré le Juudaime, tout s'est arrangé d'un coup. Plus de plans foireux, plus de prostitution. J'avais même repris le lycée, si ça c'était pas un putain de paradis ! Je sais que je donne l'impression d'être souvent de mauvaise humeur et de m'ennuyer, mais vraiment, j'adorais ma nouvelle vie. Pour la première fois, tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à cette sale soirée que je regretterai toute ma vie.

Yamamoto avait tout gâché en pétant les plombs comme ça. Le pire, ce n'était pas le viol. Je peux supporter un viol. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai déjà eu à surmonter ça par le passé. Non, le pire, c'est la trahison. la perte d'une amitié. J'aimais beaucoup Yamamoto, jusqu'ici. Et même plus que ça : je l'admirais. Je j'admirais d'être si fort et si positif, si gentil, courageux. Ce mec a toutes les qualités que je suis incapable d'avoir. J'ai même souvent pensé qu'il ferait un meilleur bras droit.

Et j'aimais bien Ryohei, aussi, même s'il était fatigant. Et cette folle d'Haru aussi, elle me faisait rire, des fois. Mais ça aussi c'était fini, parce que depuis le viol, ils me sont tous tombés dessus comme si c'était moi le coupable. Il faut dire que chaque fois que je croisais Yamamoto, avec ses yeux de chien battu, c'était plus fort que moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être méchant avec lui. personnellement, ça me parait légitime, après ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'avais envie de le secouer, de lui dire arrête de déprimer, putain ! si quelqu'un devait passer son temps à chialer et à rester enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée, c'était moi ! mais j'étais plus solide que ça et les faits étaient là : Yamamoto se comportait comme une victime et moi comme le sale type qui l'enfonçait. Et comme j'avais promis au Juudaime de ne pas raconter ce qui c'était passé, les autres s'étaient ligués contre moi.

D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu honte de dire ça, mais je suis déçu par le comportement du Juudaime aussi. Il a voulu que je garde le secret et je l'ai fait, parce que je pouvais comprendre qu'il veuille protéger Yamamoto même si personnellement, ça me dégoûte, et que de toute façon, je ferais tout pour le Juudaime. Mais étant au courant de la situation, il aurait pu ordonner aux autres gardiens de me laisser tranquille, c'était la moindre des choses, non ?

parce que j'en souffrais, de ne rien dire. Non seulement je m'étais mis tout le monde à dos, mais le plus pervers, le plus écoeurant, c'est que j'avais l'impression de me rendre complice de mon propre viol. Vous comprenez ? je protège celui qui m'a violé, je le_ protège_ ! Et ça me rend malade. Et quand je le vois pleurer dans son coin avec tous les gardiens qui l'entourent pour le consoler, ça me donne envie de tout faire exploser.

Toutes les fois où un truc de ce genre m'était arrivé, en Italie, je le criais sur tous les toits. Je m'arrangeais pour que le monde entier sache ce que le coupable avait fait, et je me reconstruisait, j'allais de l'avant. Là je suis coincé. je ne vois pas trop comment régler la situation. Enfin si, en toute logique, j'imagine que tout s'arrangerait si je pardonnais à Yamamoto. Si je lui parlais gentiment, voire même si je lui faisais des excuses, mais franchement, je peux pas faire ça. Je viens de subir un viol, mais il me reste encore assez de fierté pour ne pas ramper devant mon agresseur.

Donc, voilà. J'en étais là.

J'en étais là quand Ryohei a déboulé d'un couloir et a donné un énorme coup de poing dans le mur juste à coté de ma tête.

* * *

**Voila ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

**merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Voici la suite, un poil plus longue !**

* * *

**Slut-shaming 4.**

**Gokudera**

J'étais en train de batailler pour fermer la porte de ma chambre à clé. Depuis l'agression, j'avais viré parano. J'avais trop peur que Yamamoto se planque dans ma chambre et me saute dessus quand je m'y attendais pas. Il y avait peu de chances, je le sais, surtout que je partageais la chambre avec le Juudaime, mais les peurs comme ça s'en foutent de la logique.

Donc, je fermais la porte, et à cause de mon poignet cassé j'avais du mal. Alors quand Ryohei est apparu dans le couloir et a foncé droit vers moi, j'ai naïvement cru qu'il allait m'aider. On était pas en très bons termes ces derniers jours, alors ça m'a fait plutôt plaisir. J'étais même prêt à lui sourire, en mode _tu fais le premier pas, je fais le deuxième_.

Mais au lieu de ça, Il a donné un coup de poing dans le mur de toutes ses forces, à moins de dix centimètres de mon oreille. De surprise, je me suis collé au mur, face à lui. Je jure que le mur tremblait encore.

- ça va pas non ? me suis-je écrié, furieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir m'intimider ? De sa main libre, il m'a empoigné par le haut de mon T-shirt. J'ai pas bougé, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu vraiment peur. Non seulement je ne pouvais rien faire avec mes bras plâtrés, mais la situation était surtout salement familière.

Instinct de survie de base : ne jamais montrer qu'on a peur. J'avais une cigarette encore allumée dans la main. J'essayais d'arrêter pour faire plaisir au Juudaime, mais là c'était mort, j'étais redescendu à trois paquets par jour, comme en Italie. J'en ai inspiré une bonne bouffée, pour lui souffler toute la fumée dans la gueule.

Il a pas pu s'empêcher de tousser, ce sportif de mes deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui ais-je demandé sèchement.

Il s'est penché vers moi, tout près de mon visage, et il m'a dit :

- Tu vas laisser Yamamoto tranquille, okay ?

Ah. C'était donc ça. Encore et toujours cette histoire. Sans me laisser démonter j'ai tiré une nouvelle taffe et je lui ai craché la fumée. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler parce qu'il a donné un nouveau coup de poing hyper violent dans le mur, encore plus près de ma tête.

J'ai sursauté comme c'est pas permis. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Le mur tremblait et moi aussi. Merde.

- je lui ai rien fait, à Yamamoto.

J'avais du mal à maintenir ma voix ferme.

- C'est ça ouais. vous avez pas couché ensemble, peut-être ?

d'où il sortait ça lui ?

- Yamamoto me l'a dit. Alors fait pas semblant.

Ah d'accord. Alors moi, je devais garder le silence même si tout le monde me faisait chier, mais Yamamoto avait le droit de sortir toutes les conneries qu'il voulait. Parce que _coucher ensemble_, franchement, j'aurais pas dit ça comme ça.

- De quoi j'me mèle ? ais-je répliqué.

Il a agrippé mon T-shirt encore plus fort. S'il continuait il allait me le déchirer, putain. Deux T-shirt foutus en une semaine.

- Ecoute-moi bien, m'a-t-il dit, menaçant. Tu peux faire tous les trucs de pédé que tu veux avec qui tu veux, je m'en fous. Mais tu laisses Yamamoto tranquille. Si tu continues à le faire chier parce que tu t'assumes pas, j'te défonce à l'extrême.

Alors là, c'est la meilleure. Il croit que je suis méchant avec Yamamoto parce que je n'assume pas mon homosexualité ? Sérieusement ? où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher ça, ce con ?

- J'étais pas consentant ! ais-je crié. Tu comprend ça, connard ? J'étais pas consentant !

Tout le couloir a du m'entendre, mais tant pis. Tant pis pour le Juudaime. J'ai pas envie qu'ils se mettent à croire que je couche avec des gens et que je me conduit comme un connard après car je n'assume pas. Parce que c'est pas du tout ça qu'il s'est passé. Pas du tout, putain, c'était juste un viol basique; bête et méchant.

Je m'attendais à ce que Ryohei soit calmé, ou au moins un peu surpris, c'est vrai quoi, ça fait bien quelque chose d'apprendre qu'un de ses camarades s'est fait violer ! mais non. il a ricané méchamment et il a dit :

- Ouais c'est ça.

ça m'a mis dans une telle rage que je n'ai pas su répondre. Il a enchaîné:

- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que t'avais fais boire Yamamoto exprès, et que tu l'as aguiché comme une strip-teaseuse ? Nan mais regarde-toi, Gokudera. Regarde tes fringues ! Plein de chaînes et des bijoux de sado-maso. C'est écrit sur ta gueule que tu veux te faire prendre, alors viens pas crier au viol après, pédale !

En entendant ça, mes réflexes ont pris le devant. J'avais toujours mes clés à la main. Je les ai coincées entre mes phalanges et j'ai collé le tout à la gorge de Ryohei, le tranchant des clés contre sa carotide.

- Casse toi.

Il a voulu parler mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'a fait qu'émettre un gargouillement. Je me suis décollé du mur et j'ai appuyé pus fort, en tournant.

- Allez dégage, raclure.

S'il n'avait pas bougé, je suis sur que j'aurai fini par lui trancher la gorge. Mais il s'est reculé précautionneusement et je l'ai laissé partir.

- Je t'ai à l'oeil, m'a-t-il dit avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir. Tu fais chier Yamamoto encore une fois et c'est à moi que t'auras affaire. T'es prévenu.

* * *

Je l'ai regardé partir et je suis rentré dans ma chambre vite fait. Mon chat était derrière la porte, le poil hérissé. Il avait du sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras avant de m'asseoir. Putain, mes mains tremblaient encore. Un coup de pression pareil, c'était vraiment pas ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Quelques scènes de la soirée du viol ont passé le barrage dans ma tête. J'ai respiré un grand coup pour essayer de me calmer. T'as assuré, me répétais-je en boucle. T'as assuré, Hayato. Tu l'as fais reculer, ce chien de gardien du soleil. Tu t'es pas laissé intimider. C'est bien. T'as bien géré.

N'empêche que quand on a frappé à la porte, j'ai tellement sursauté que Uri est presque tombé par terre.

- Quoi ? ais-je demandé d'une voix agressive mais pas trop au cas ou c'était le Juudaime.

Une toute petite voix m'a répondu:

- Gokudera-san, c'est Chrome. Je peux entrer ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait, celle-là ? Je lui ai ouvert la porte et je me suis tenu devant elle, Uri toujours dans les bras. C'était con, mais cet idiot de chat me rassurait et en ce moment j'en avais besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La gardienne de la brume m'a regardé en se dandinant sur place, intimidée.

- _Va bene?_

- Ben oui ça va. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Elle m'a encore regardé pendant une plombe, c'est limite si je recommençais pas à flipper. Elle allait pas m'agresser à son tour, quand même ?

Mais non. Elle a essayé un sourire tout hésitant et elle m'a dit en italien :

- on peut en parler, si tu veux.

Apparemment, elle avait tout entendu de ma confrontation avec Sasagawa. J'avoue que sa sollicitude m'a touché, mais j'allais pas me confier à elle. Discuter avec Chrome de nos traumas respectifs, non merci. J'étais pas désespéré à ce point.

Je l'ai remise dehors, pas méchamment.

- T'occupes, _Bella mia_. Va plutôt t'entraîner.

Elle a hoché la tête et a obéi. Quand j'ai refermé la porte, je me sentais un peu pus léger. J'avais deux personnes de mon coté: le Juudaime et Chrome Dokuro. Ryohei pouvait aller se faire voir.

* * *

Dans cette base du futur, plusieurs personnes connaissent mon passé : D'abord Reborn, évidemment puisqu'il sait tout sur tout le monde, puis ma soeur, Shamal, Dino-san, la Varia, cette ordure de Gianini et Chrome. Je sais que Reborn a parlé à Yamamoto et au Juudaime de cette histoire avec ma mère et de la fugue que j'ai faite à huit ans. Je le sais parce qu'ils étaient venus m'en parler après, tout désolés pour moi. Mais je ne crois pas que Reborn leur ait raconté plus que ça. Pourtant, il me semble que moi j'aurais posé la question : que devient un gamin de huit ans sans famille et coincés dans les réseaux de la mafia italienne ?

Au début, j'ai habité chez Shamal. J'y suis resté deux ou trois ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il me jette dehors parce qu'à l'époque j'étais encore anorexique à cause de ma soeur, et il trouvait que c'était une maladie de meuf (on sait tous le respect que Shamal a pour les femmes). Débile, comme raison de virer un gamin de chez soi, pas vrai? mais de toute façon j'aurais pas tardé à me barrer. On s'engueulait tout le temps. Il rentrait bourré tous les soirs et j'en avais ras-le-bol de me prendre des mandales quand je le trainais jusqu'au canapé. Ras-le-bol de faire des trucs pas nets pour ramener de l'argent à la maison, parce que malgré tout j'étais bêtement reconnaissant, et de le voir tout dépenser en alcool et en putes.

Alors je me suis retrouvé à la rue en début d'adolescence, et j'ai pu expérimenter les grands classiques de ce genre de vie : voler, dealer. Prostituer, tuer. C'était pas facile, mais je m'en tirais.

Et petit à petit, je suis devenu plus fort. J'ai appris à encaisser. Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais pu me faire recruter dans un clan de la mafia. Qui aurait voulu du bâtard des Gokudera ? Dans cette société qui place les liens du sang avant tout, j'étais un traître. Et ça porte malheur de faire entrer un traître dans une maison.

Pourtant, malgré les apparences, je suis du genre archi-fidèle. Si le dernier clodo de la cote Amalfitaine m'avait tendu la main, je jure que je lui aurais tout donné. Tout.

Seul le Juudaime m'a laissé une chance, des années plus tard.

Si je raconte tout ça, c'est par rapport à Chrome. Parmi les gardiens, elle est celle dont la vie ressemble le plus à la mienne. Orpheline, coincée dans la mafia, on a traversé à peu près les mêmes épreuves. On ne se connaissait pas à l'époque, je vivais à Naples et elle à Palerme, en Sicile. Mais dans ce milieu tout se sait, et les faits divers sordides font vite le tour des bas-fonds et des poubelles de la mafia.

D'après ce que je savais de cette Chrome Dokuro, elle en a bavé encore plus que moi. Elle a été vendue, rachetée, revendue... Bon, une vie comme une autre en bas de l'échelle de la mafia, en somme. Mais je crois que c'est encore plus dur quand on est une fille. Tiens, ses organes vitaux, par exemple, elle raconte à tout le monde qu'elle les a perdus dans un accident à la con, mais en vérité on les lui a enlevés pour les revendre au marché noir. Une gamine des rues, qui s'en soucierait ? J'ai failli passer par là moi au aussi, mais Dieu merci, si je dois une chose à Shamal c'est qu'il m'a permis de toujours éviter les hôpitaux.

Puis Mukuro l'a tirée de là. Quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, ici au Japon, j'en revenais pas. Comme quoi le monde est petit et les miracles existent.

Autant que je sache, elle n'a jamais parlé de tout ça à personne, tout comme moi. Et on en a jamais parlé entre nous. Je sais qu'elle sait ce que j'ai vécu parce que moi aussi j'ai fait la une de la presse à scandale underground une fois ou deux. Et elle sait que je connais sa vie. On essaye d'oublier chacun à notre manière, et sans me vanter je crois que je m'en tire mieux qu'elle. Elle est toujours apeurée, ou qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Depuis Yamamoto, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais je veux pas me laisser bouffer. J'ai peut-être fait des sales trucs au cours de ma vie, dans tous les sens du terme, mais franchement je regrette pas. C'est du passé maintenant. Je me suis battu avec les ressources que j'avais et je suis fier de m'être tiré de cette vie et d'avoir changé. Mon passé me rattrapera pas. Je peux encore me battre. Je peux avancer. J'aime ma vie actuelle et je laisserai personne la gâcher. Ni Yamamoto, ni Ryohei, et ni ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir.

Je me suis levé, résolu. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester assis à m'inquiéter dans cette chambre. Aucune. Je ne suis pas comme Chrome. Je vais aller la rejoindre et on va s'entraîner, on en a tous les deux besoin. J'ai envie de sport. J'ai envie de donner des coups de poings. Et le premier qui m'agresse ou me menace, je l'explose.

* * *

**Tsuna**

Même si on était enfin tranquilles maintenant qu'on avait battu Byakuran, Reborn voulait toujours que je fasse mes exercices. _Dame-Tsuna, si tu ne continue pas ton entrainement tous les jours, je te tue_, m'avait-il dit avant de partir je ne sais où régler je ne sais quoi avant qu'on ne revienne à notre époque.

Je sais bien que même si je m'entraine scrupuleusement il me fera vivre un enfer à son retour, mais bon, je n'ose pas lui désobéir. Je suis donc là, dans la salle de muscu numéro 2, à pédaler sur un vélo d'appartement. C'est le seul exercice que j'arrive à faire, même courir sur le tapis roulant j'y arrive pas sans me casser la figure.

A coté de moi, Yamamoto et Ryohei-senpai s'entraient aussi. Torses nus et en sueur, Yamamoto fait des tractions et Ryohei boxe un punching ball. Et ils arrivaient même à parler en même temps ! Moi je ne peux même pas attraper la barre à tractions tellement je suis petit. Et quelque part, heureusement, parce que si je devais faire des tractions je crois que j'en mourrais.

- Et donc, disait Ryohei entre deux souffles, ce bâtard... avec sa clé... il m'a fait mal ce con... il a vraiment un problème ce mec faudrait le faire suivre par un psychiatre.

- Qui ça ? ais-je demandé.

- Gokudera.

Bam. Ryohei à donné un tel coup dans le punching ball qu'il a presque fait un trou dedans.

- Pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Et bien je suis allé le voir pour lui dire de laisser Yamamoto tranquille, et il m'a agressé avec sa clé!

il a immobilisé le punching ball et m'a montré une marque rouge dans son cou, près de la veine. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Pauvre Gokudera.

- D'ailleurs, Tsuna, tant que j'y pense, tu pourrais pas lui dire de se calmer ? Toi il t'écoute toujours.

J'ai regardé Yamamoto, mais il continuait ses tractions comme s'il n'entendait pas.

- Euh... Ben...

- Mais si ! tu dois bien ça à Yamamoto ! t'as vu comme il lui parle ? c'est honteux à l'extrême !

- Oui mais... il a peut-être une bonne raison, ais-je tenté.

- Tu parles ! tu sais pourquoi il se conduit comme ça ?

- N... non.

J'ai pali. Je cherchais déséspérément l'aide de Yamamoto mais il fuyait mon regard.

- Et bien je vais te le dire ! Figure-toi qu'ils ont couché ensemble !

- QUOI ? Yamamoto !

Cette fois Yamamoto à lâché sa barre à tractions et nous a rejoints en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

- Ouais ! a continué Ryohei, fier de m'avoir autant surpris. le soir où on a fêté notre victoire. Mais Gokudera assume pas, alors il se défoule en menant une vie impossible à Yamamoto ! Tiens, tu sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit ?

J'ai secoué la tête.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était pas consentant ! c est nul hein ! J'aime pas beaucoup les pédés mais quand on fait une chose on l'assume ! T'imagines comme c'est dur pour Yamamoto ? alors qu'il est amoureux de lui ! Putain... ça me dégoute l'extrême !

Il a donné un autre coup de poing dans le punching-ball et il a cru bon d'ajouter :

- pas les pédés hein ! c'est le comportement de Gokudera qui me dégoute!

Yamamoto a rigolé. D'un air gêné, mais il a rigolé quand même. Je sais pas comment il a pu. j'ai voulu lui faire les gros yeux mais il ne me regardait toujours pas. Je lui ai alors demandé directement, un peu froidement :

- C'est vrai tout ça, Yamamoto ?

- Ben...

- Puisque je te le dis, a coupé Ryohei. Et tu sais quoi ? j'ai bien réfléchi, et je me suis dit que c'était bizarre qu'il ait autant de mal à assumer sa sexualité alors qu'il s'habille comme une tarlouze SM. Je pense que le coeur du problème, c'est qu'il est amoureux de toi.

Yamamoto et moi nous sommes figés. Bon, ce n'est un secret pour personne que Gokudera-kun m'aime beaucoup-beaucoup, mais ça faisait carrément bizarre de l'entendre dire à voix haute par Ryohei.

- ... Et du coup, forcément, il a honte de s'être laissé aller à faire du sexe avec Yamamoto. il a peur d'avoir grillé toutes ses chances avec toi. C'est triste pour lui mais bon, Yamamoto n'y est pour rien. C'est pour ça que c'est à toi de lui parler. Tu lui dit que ça te gêne pas et que tu serais heureux à l'extrême s'il sortait avec Yamamoto... a te gêne pas, au moins ?

j'ai encore secoué la tête, et j'ai répété :

- Yamamoto. C'est vraiment ce qui c'est passé ?

Il a essayé de m'attirer un peu à l'écart, mais Ryohei nous a suivi sans comprendre. Alors Yamamoto a soupiré et m'a dit:

- Je sais pas, Tsuna, je sais plus. On avait beaucoup bu tous les deux et puis... Et puis ça s'est pas fait d'un coup ! on s'est quand même pas mal embrassés avant... _Il_ m'a embrassé . Alors peut-être... juste peut-être...

sa voix s'est brisée. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. ils s'était embrassés ? _Réciproquement embrassés_ ? Pendant que j'hésitais, Ryohei lui a mis une main sur l'épaule.

- T'en fais pas, va. Te met pas dans des états pareils pour lui, il te mérite pas. Y a plein de filles mignonnes, ici. Une fille c'est quand même mieux, non ? Tiens, regarde ma soeur ! elle te plait pas ?

Yamamoto à éludé la question avec un rire forcé. Franchement, je suis peut-être une crevette, un bon-à-rien qui mérite le surnom de _dame-Tsuna_, mais Ryohei il est franchement lourd des fois ! et je dis pas ça parce qu'il a parlé de Kyoko-chan !

N'empêche qu'il avait peut-être pas tord. Je veux dire, j'avais vu Gokudera attaché au lit, les draps plein de sang, j'avais vu comme il était mal. Il se réveillait en sursaut la nuit, il avait triplé sa consomation de tabac, il se faisait vomir en cachette... Il allait pas bien et ça c'était évident. Mais peut-être qu'en fait il se sentait mal par rapport à moi, et non à Yamamoto. Arrêtons d'être hypocrites deux minutes: Gokudera m'aime, et je le sais très bien. Yamamoto aimait Gokudera, et si avec l'alcool Gokudera avait cédé, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il s'en veuille et en veuille à Yamamoto. c'était bien plus pausible que la théorie du viol. Yamamoto, violer gokudera ? c'était tellement absurde ! je me sentais un peu bête, mais surtout grandement soulagé.

- Bon, ais-je dit en souriant à Yamamoto. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? J'essayerai de lui parler.

Il a dit oui, mais il avait toujours l'air un peu mal l'aise, comme s'il n'y croyait pas trop. Il m'a quand même souri en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Merci Tsuna.

- Mais tu t'approches pas de Kyoko-chan, d'accord ?

On a rigolé tous les trois.

Juste à ce moment, Hibari est entré dans la salle. Ils nous a balayés de son regard méprisant. J'ai failli me faire pipi dessus comme chaque fois qu'Hibari croisait mon chemin. J'allais tenter de lui dire bonjour courageusement, mais Ryohei m'a encore devancé :

- Hé, Hibari, tu sais pas la dernière ? Gokudera et Yamamoto ont couché ensemble!

les yeux d'Hibari ont rétréci, c'était vraiment effrayant. J'aurais voulu faire taire Ryohei mais comment ?

- C'est pour ça que Gokudera fait la gueule. Il assume pas alors il dit que tout est de la faute de Yamamoto ! Ah ah ah ! c'est les feux de l'amour à l'extrême !

Hibari à regardé Yamamoto, qui était horriblement gêné.

- La sale pute, a siffllé le gardien des nuages d'une voix à vous glacer le sang.

Puis il a émis un espèce de rire, comme un glapissement, qui s'est arrêté d'un coup.

- la sale petite pute, a-t-il répété en fixant toujours Yamamoto.

- Tu sais, c'est pas si grave... a tenté Yamamoto.

Mais Hibari avait déjà fait demi-tour. j'avais la chair de poule. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! et j'en profite pour laisser quelques précisions :**

**- Je l'avoue, j'ai appris l'italien en jouant à assassin's creed. Alors je demande pardon à tous les italiens si j'ai massacré leur langue !**

**- quand j'ai commencé cette fic je savais pas trop ou j'allais, mais ça commence à se préciser. Elle devrait faire autour de 7 chapitres. D'ailleurs, je passe mon temps à changer la catégorie, entre "angst" et "hurt/comfort", ça dépendra surtout de la fin... et là je suis pas trop décidée. Au final, j'essayerai d'être le plus logique possible, mais juste pour savoir, vous préférez une fin plutôt angsty ou plutôt comfort ?**

**Encore merci de me lire ! ça fait tellement plaisir ! A chaque nouvelle review je danse pendant un quart d'heure (et je suis sure que tous les auteurs de fanfics font ça ! :D) A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**bonjour,**

**j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre ! (deux semaines... C'est pas encore un drame :D)**

**je me rends compte que depuis le début j'ai oublié de faire le disclaimer, alors je disclaime, je disclaime : rien n'est à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic !**

* * *

**Sult-shaming 5.**

**Hibari**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ou plutôt si, en fait, ça collait tout à fait.

Comprenez bien : les histoires de coeur et de fesses de tous ces herbivores autour de moi, je m'en moque éperdument. Mais ce chien en chaleur de Gokudera qui s'envoyait en l'air avec toute la base et qui venait jouer les victimes après, je n'allais pas le laisser passer. Lui et moi étions à couteau tiré depuis quelques mois. Je rêvais de l'écorcher vif, et si je ne l'avais pas encore fait, c'était parce que j'attendais que nous revenions à notre époque. J'avais mes raisons, mais maintenant c'était trop. Cette petite pute vulgaire qui couchait avec le gardien de la pluie, j'allais la broyer de mes mains.

Je n'en avais rien à faire de Yamamoto, cet herbivore pathétique qui déprimait depuis plusieurs jours à cause d'une simple histoire de coucherie. Non, ce que m'avait dit Sasagawa ce n'était que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. La vraie raison pour laquelle Gokudera allait payer, c'est qu'il avait couché avec mon mec. Dino.

Parce que oui, depuis presque un an je sors avec Dino Cavallone. C'est un herbivore mais il est fort. Plus vieux, donc plus intéressant. Moins stupide qu'il en a l'air. Un brin mystérieux, et ça me plaît. On a une relation qui me satisfait. Mais il y a chez lui une chose que je n'ai jamais pu supporter : je ne suis pas son premier partenaire. ça me rend malade. Ce stupide herbivore a plus d'expérience que moi, sexuellement parlant. Il a couché avec un garçon, et plusieurs filles. C'était le garçon qui m'obsédait : les filles n'étaient pas un obstacle. Les femmes sont plus bas dans mon estime que les herbivores. Pas un risque. Mais le garçon, je voulais le tuer. Dino avait pris ma virginité, alors que quelqu'un d'autre avais pris la sienne. Je ne pouvais tolérer cet avantage.

- Arrête de focaliser là-dessus, me disait Dino. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? J'ai eu un autre mec j'ai eu un autre mec, c'est tout. Je pouvais pas savoir que j'allais sortir avec le gars le plus jaloux de la terre quelques années plus tard. Et puis je suis plus vieux que toi, Kyoya, c'est normal que j'aie plus d'expérience.

Je lui avais interdit de me parler sur ce ton, mais il ne faisait que rire. Dino était facile à vivre mais parfois il s'opposait à moi et je ne le supportais pas. Encore moins quand il faisait valoir notre différence d'âge ou son surplus d'expérience en matière de sexe.

- Qui était-ce, ce type ? demandais-je régulièrement. Comment était-ce ? J'exige de savoir.

Il n'a jamais voulu me répondre. ça me rendait fou. Pourquoi il me le cachait ? Qu'est qui l'empêchait de me dire simplement son nom ? Un jour, nous nous sommes disputés plus violemment que d'habitude à ce sujet :

- Mais lâche l'affaire, Kyo ! m'a-t-il dit. Je suis avec toi maintenant ! c'est toi que j'aime ! toi et personne d'autre ! alors qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre du premier mec avec qui j'ai couché ?

- Je veux son nom. Ais-je réclamé en croisant les bras. Son nom, Dino Cavallone.

Dino s'était levé et m'avait répondu d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas:

- Ecoute-moi bien, Kyoya, je veux bien céder à des caprices de sale gosse gâté pour te faire plaisir, mais jamais je te dirais son nom parce que je sais pertinemment que tu lui casserais la gueule. Ou le _Kami korosu, _comme tu dit. Alors arrêtes de me faire chier avec ça. Si tu peux pas supporter que j'ai eu une vie avant toi t'as plus qu'à te casser, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

C'est la seule fois où Dino a menacé de rompre. j'enrageais. Il profitait encore de sa position : étant plus expérimenté que moi, il craignait moins les ruptures. Non pas que moi je les craignais, évidemment, mais je ne tolérerai pas que Dino me quitte. Il était à moi à présent.

Je n'ai plus abordé le sujet, mais cet imbécile m'avait donné un gros indice sans s'en rendre compte. Un indice qui m'avait à la fois troublé et excité : je le connaissais. Je connaissais son premier mec et j'étais en mesure de le _kami korosu._

J'ai repassé dans ma tête toutes nos connaissances communes un millier de fois mais comment deviner ? Comment être sûr ? J'enquêtais avec prudence, jusqu'au jour où j'ai été envoyé dans ce monde du futur.

Je hais ce foutu futur. Je me suis d'un coup retrouvé face à un Dino de dix ans plus vieux, ce qui creusait encore plus notre écart d'âge. Pire que ça : il était fort et sur de lui. C'était presque un carnivore. Il voulait imposer ses règles sans plus se soucier de m'obéir. Il a même refusé que nous couchions ensemble sous prétexte qu'avec ce saut dans le temps, j'étais trop jeune. Je l'ai menacé, frappé, mais il n'a pas changé d'avis. J'étais terriblement frustré et humilié par cette nouvelle situation.

Et à force de le voir traîner avec la Varia, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était sans doute un de ces hommes répugnants qui avait du coucher avec lui le premier. qui d'autre connaissais-je d'aussi proche de lui et de cette tranche d'âge ? Personne. C'était l'un d'eux.

La Varia avait toute une aile de la base qui lui était réservée. J'y suis allé dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Dans leur salle de repos il y avait simplement Squalo et Belphégor, mais ça suffisait. C'était sur Squalo que j'avais le plus de soupçons : lui et Dino se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Ils traînaient souvent ensemble et semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Et s'il y a une chose dont j'étais certain, c'est que Dino entretenait encore des sentiments positifs envers son premier amour, sans quoi il ne se serait pas tant obstiné à le protéger de moi.

Les deux Varia étaient avachis devant la télé. je me suis approché et j'ai éteint le poste d'un geste sec.

- Hé, a ralé le prince, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Je me suis mis face à eux et je leur ai demandé directement :

- Lequel de vous deux à couché avec Dino il y a douze ans ?

Ils m'ont regardé avec surprise, puis Belphégor à ricané :

- Ushishishishi... Jaloux ?

J'ai sorti mes tonfas.

- Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps.

- Voooooi ! a hurlé l'autre en se levant. Pour qui tu te prends, mauviette ? Si tu veux te battre, pas besoin d'excuse, je serai ravi de te flanquer par terre!

Il a sorti son arme à son tour et je me suis préparé à l'assaut quand le nouveau de la Varia, celui avec des cheveux verts et un chapeau ridicule, est passé derrière moi avec un bol de chips. Je ne le connaissait que de vue, il n'existait pas dans notre présent. Il a rallumé la télé sans s'occuper de moi et s'est assis à côté de Belphégor.

- Senpai, a-il-dit de sa voix traînante, l'un de vous deux a vraiment couché avec Dino-san il y a douze ans ? Je croyais qu'il n'avait eu que des filles entre Hibari-san et Gokudera-san.

J'ai pâli.

- Gokudera ?

- Ta gueule, crétin ! a crié Squalo en frappant le nouveau à la tête. Dino voulait pas qu'il le sache !

- Oh pardon. Vous m'avez fait mal senpai.

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment Gokudera Hayato aurait-il pu coucher avec Dino avant moi ?

- Il est trop jeune, ais-je remarqué pour moi-même.

- Bah, pas plus que toi, a répondu Squalo en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

J'ai été secoué par une bouffée de haine. Pendant tout ce temps, Gokudera et moi avions combattu du même coté et j'apprenais à présent qu'il avait pris la virginité de mon mec ? Ce stupide herbivore qui se pâmait devant Sawada ? J'ai de nouveau éteint la télé et redressé mes tonfas.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? qui a fait le premier pas ? Expliquez-moi immédiatement.

- Rooooh, tu nous saoules, a dit Squalo.

- On peut bien lui donner les détails maintenant qu'il est au courant, a répondu Belphégor. ça peut être marrant. De toute façon cette histoire à fait le tour de l'Italie, il finira bien par l'apprendre!

A ma surprise, Squalo s'est mis à rire en acquiesçant. J'ai croisé les bras, attendant qu'ils parlent.

- A cette époque, à commencé Belphégor, ce cher Gokudera n'était pas tout à fait comme maintenant. Il était plus trash, plus sexy...

J'avais du mal à imaginer Gokudera Hayato plus trash et sexy que maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un herbivore sans intérêt à mes yeux, mais je n'avais aucun mal à reconnaître que parmi l'entourage de Sawada, il était de loin le plus excitant. Aussi pathétique que les autres, certes, mais avec du style. Ses bijoux, son look destroy, son comportement explosif, moitié nerveux moitié vulgaire... Un herbivore qui ne se laissera pas démonter, voilà ce qu'était le gardien des tempêtes, et c'était plutôt tentant.

- ... Et il posait pour des magasines érotiques, continuait Belphégor. Il était connu sous le nom de Smokin' Bomb.

- Dino s'était abonné rien que pour avoir son poster gratuit ! a ajouté Squalo en riant. Et il l'avait affiché dans sa chambre.

- Ushishishi, Il faut dire que Smokin' Bomb était l'icône des adolescents à la sexualité indécise. Un sex-symbol.

- Voooooi ! ça rappelle des souvenirs !

- A l'époque, continuait Belphégor, Dino était un peu empoté, pour ne pas dire complètement à la ramasse. Il était censé devenir le parrain des Cavallone mais il était nul. Peureux, maladroit... comme votre Vongola. Il servait à rien, c'était une brêle. Alors la famille a embauché Reborn pour faire de lui un vrai leader. Et en plein milieu de son instruction, Reborn a déclaré que c'était inacceptable que le parrain des Cavallone soit toujours puceau. Toute la famille était du même avis, et comme Dino était trop empoté pour serrer, ils ont pensé à l'envoyer aux putes, mais il refusait catégoriquement. Il était mort de peur, ushihihi ! mais après des mois de pression, il a fini par accepter à condition de pouvoir choisir sa pute.

- Oooooh ! est intervenu Fran, le nouveau. Il a choisi Gokudera-san ?

- Exact, a répondu Belphégor. Smokin' Bomb, quinze ans, des années de dépravation derrière lui et sexy à se damner.

- Bon, est intervenu Squalo, c'était pas une pute à l'époque, hein. C'était juste un modèle et il faisait de l'escort à l'occasion. Mais comme c'était la condition imposée par Dino, ils l'ont contacté pour lui demander si il ne voudrait pas dépuceler leur parrain en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent. Smokin' Bomb a accepté, mais pas pour l'argent. Ce qu'il a demandé en échange, c'était une place dans la famille Cavallone.

- Le pauvre ! a ricané Belphégor. Pauvre petit chat errant qui cherchait une famille ! S'il avait su...

Squalo riait aussi.

- C'est clair ! La suite, Hibari, tu peux la deviner : le rendez-vous a été fixé, ils ont fait leur petite affaire et Dino-san, mal embouché comme il était s'est cru amoureux et a promis à Gokudera une place au chaud dans la famille.

- Pute attitrée, sûrement, ushishishi ! Et je suis sur que Gokudera aurait accepté, vu comme il était paumé à l'époque.

- Mais au matin, fin du rêve de Cendrillon. Les gardes du corps ont forcé la porte de la chambre pour mettre Smokin' Bomb dehors avec deux-cent dollars, en lui disant merci du service mais qu'ils voulaient pas d'une pute batarde dans la famille.

- Gokudera a fait un scandale ! comme il s'était débattu, ils l'ont tabassé mais il est revenu à la charge. Il a squatté des jours devant manoir, il a menacé d'envoyer à la presse des lettres où il révélerait des détails compromettants sur le futur parrain des Cavallone, d'ailleurs il a fini par les envoyer pour de vrai si je me rappelle bien. La famille était ridiculisée. Il a même réussi à faire exploser deux de leurs manoirs secondaires. Il était vraiment fou de rage.

- Et pendant ce temps là, Dino déprimait dans son coin parce qu'il avait trahi Smokin' Bomb, alors qu'il aurait voulu le garder avec lui pour toujours, ha ha ha!

- Ushihihi !

- Et comment ça c'est terminé ? a demandé Fran.

- A ton avis, crétin ? Ils ont fini par mettre la main sur Smokin' Bomb, ils ont eu une _discussion privée _avec lui, et Gokudera les a plus jamais fait chier. Une fin mafieuse traditionnelle. Quant à Dino, il s'est remis de son chagrin d'amour dès que la famille lui a présenté une pute de luxe scandinave, une femme cette fois. Comme ce débile tombait amoureux de tous ceux avec qui il couchait, ça a pas loupé. Mais ça c'est pas bien fini non plus avec celle-là. Et lui a extorqué un paquet de fric et elle s'est sauvée avec, Ushishishisi !

- Elle était plus maligne que Gokudera !

Ils étaient tellement pliés de rire qu'ils en avaient oublié ma présence. Mais moi je n'ai jamais oublié ce que j'ai entendu ce jour là. J'avais quitté la pièce dans un état second, glacé par la colère. Mais j'avais su me contrôler, méditer la situation.

Je ne comptais pas me venger de Gokudera avant d'avoir appris la vérité de la bouche de Dino. Le vrai Dino, celui du présent, pas ce Dino du futur qui ne m'écoutait pas, et que j'avais l'impression de ne pas connaître. Seulement, je ne pouvais accepter cette situation une seconde de plus. Après avoir couché avec mon mec, cette vermine se faisait le gardien de la pluie ? Ce manque de respect n'allait pas rester impuni longtemps.

* * *

**Tsuna**

J'appréhendais un peu à l'idée de parler à Gokudera-kun de tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais c'était nécessaire, alors j'ai respiré un grand coup et j'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre.

Gokudera était bien là. Il devait sortir de la douche, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et il était en train de les essuyer avec une serviette. Quelque chose était différent chez lui, il m'a fallu une seconde pour comprendre quoi : ses vêtements. Il portait un jean tout simple et un T-shirt blanc uni, trop large pour lui. pas de motif de tête de mort, pas de manches déchirées ni de grosse ceinture avec la gourmette qui pend. pas de bagues ni bracelets ni boucles d'oreilles. Même l'affreux collier en forme de crâne que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire, il l'avait rentré dans son t-shirt. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec des habits aussi simples, ça le rajeunissait tellement ! D'autant plus qu'il m'a accueilli avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, Juudaime ! Vous savez quoi ? je me suis entraîné avec Chrome, et j'ai presque rattrapé mon record de précision. Si la base se fait attaquer, je pourrais vous protéger même avec ces plâtres !

J'ai souri, attendri. J'avais parfois tendance à oublier que Gokudera-kun et moi avions le même age. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui reparler de son histoire avec Yamamoto. J'avais plutôt envie de passer du temps avec lui comme avant, de l'emmener manger quelque chose, de parler de tout et de rien. J'aurais même préféré regarder avec lui un de ces films d'horreur horribles dont il est fan plutôt que remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait un si beau sourire, si rare en ce moment ! c'était trop dommage de le gâcher. Mais ça devait être fait, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Je connais bien Gokudera et je peux dire avec certitude que son changement vestimentaire n'était pas du à une panne de lessive. Il allait pas bien. A part parler, qu'est-ce qui pourrait réparer ça ?

Avec regret, je me suis éloigné de l'entrée de la porte pour laisser Yamamoto apparaître derrière moi. Cette conversation, on devait l'avoir tous les trois. Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto devaient régler leurs comptes face à face.

Quand il a vu Yamamoto, le beau sourire de Gokudera s'est éteint d'un coup. Son visage s'est fermé et il s'est allumé une cigarette, le regard sombre. Je m'y attendais mais ça m'a tout de même fait de la peine.

- Salut Gokudera, a courageusement attaqué Yamamoto. T'as changé de look ? Haha, ça fait bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Yamamoto a regardé ses pieds. Je suis intervenu.

- Ahem, Gokudera-kun, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir... Je pense qu'on devrait parler tous les trois.

Gokudera a évité mon regard mais s'est assis dans un coin du lit, sa cigarette toujours allumée. Avant, il ne fumait jamais dans la chambre. Mais je n'avais rien osé lui dire le lendemain de la soirée, quand je l'avais entendu s'en allumer une après avoir vomi la moitié de la nuit. Maintenant, le cendrier était toujours plein.

- J'ai rien à dire à ce taré.

Je me suis assis près de lui, et Yamamoto à fermé la porte dans son dos. Par où commencer ?

- Ecoute, Gokudera-kun, avant toute chose, il faut que tu sache qu'on t'aime tous beaucoup et qu'on se fait du souci pour toi. Alors voilà... Je voulais que tu saches que ce qui c'est passé avec Yamamoto, ça change rien pour moi.

Il m'a fait un regard bizarre.

- Pardon ?

Il avait répondu plutôt froidement. J'étais terriblement gêné.

- Je veux dire... Je sais bien que l'alcool ça fait faire des choses qu'on regrette, mais Gokudera-kun tu es mon meilleur ami et ça, ça changera pas. Jamais. Tu peux me croire.

Gokudera a écrasé sa cigarette dans le cendrier, lentement. Son regard étrange allait de Yamamoto à moi.

- Je ne comprend pas, a-t-il répondu la voix indéchiffrable.

Je me suis tourné vers Yamamoto pour qu'il m'aide mais il n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

- Eh bien... Ryohei pense que...

- Ah !

Avec un ricanement, Gokudera s'est levé sans me laisser finir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pense, ce connard de Ryohei ? s'est-il crié a l'attention de Yamamoto. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait croire au Juudaime, ce taré qui a lu dans Playboy que les femmes se font violer parce que c'est des salopes ?

Je me suis levé à mon tour.

- Gokudera-kun écoute-moi, ais-je supplié.

Il s'est calmé instantanément.

- Ah, pardon, Juudaime. Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien, ais-je repris, Ryohei pense... enfin, non, on pense que... ce qui c'est passé c'est à cause de l'alcool, mais tu as peut-être plus de mal a le vivre parce que tu as peur que... que je sois déçu ou jaloux... A cause de... tes sentiments pour moi, tu vois ?

J'étais rouge comme une tomate. Quand à Gokudera, j'ai vu sa mâchoire se crisper.

- Donc vous pensez que j'étais consentant, c'est bien ça Juudaime ? m'a-t-il demandé en se rallumant une cigarette. Vous pensez que j'ai menti.

Sa froideur m'effrayait.

- Bien sur que non, Gokudera-kun ! je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais menti ! mais peut-être que tu as juste un peu dramatisé, au fond.

Je n'aurais jamais dit ça si je ne le pensais pas sincèrement. Gokudera avait si souvent tendance à dramatiser les choses, ça collait. C'était logique, même. Il s'est tourné vers Yamamoto et lui a demandé toujours aussi calmement :

- Et toi, tu penses aussi que j'ai dramatisé ou menti ?

Yamamoto a longtemps hésité avant de répondre. Mais quand il l'a fait c'était avec détermination :

- Je sais pas, Gokudera. Mais si c'est le cas c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Gokudera a bondi.

- Sale chien ! enculé de ta race...

- Je dis pas que t'avais envie de coucher avec moi ! s'est empressé d'ajouter Yamamoto pour interrompre le flot d'insultes qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la bouche de Gokudera. Je dis juste que peut-être que, comme moi, tu étais trop ivre pour savoir ce que tu faisais, et que maintenant tu t'en veux tellement, notamment vis-à-vis de Tsuna, que tu fais passer ça pour un viol. Je t'accuse de rien, mais réfléchis-y Gokudera, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a une chance inconsciemment, tu aies réagi comme ça ?

- Tu m'as pété les deux bras, enfoiré ! a hurlé Gokudera. Tu m'a attaché, tu m'a cassé deux cotes et si tu avais dormi deux ou trois heures de plus je serais mort étouffé sous toi. Et tu viens me dire que _Inconsciemment _je me suis convaincu tout seul que c'était un viol ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus putain ? Et pour l'amour de Dieu, si tu te mets à pleurer maintenant, je te bute, t'entends ? C'est toi qui t'inventes des trucs inconsciemment parce que t'as honte de m'avoir violé, pas l'inverse.

Yamamoto était proche de craquer. il y avait des accents d'hystérie dans la voix quand il s'est écrié :

- Mais on s'est embrassés ! On s'est embrassés, Gokudera, et t'en redemandais ! T'en fais quoi de ça ? tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas arrivé ?

- Si, a répondu Gokudera avec un rire horrible. Et je le regrette. L'alcool fait faire des conneries, t'es bien placé pour le savoir.

Yamamoto s'est effondré à coté de moi. Il tremblait de tout son corps et luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Gokudera-kun, ais-je soupiré, calme-toi et arrête de crier. Cette histoire fait fait plus de mal à Yamamoto qu'à toi.

- Tss, a-t-il reniflé avec mépris, qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Yamamoto et moi l'avons regardé avec des yeux ronds et un certain effroi. Jamais il ne m'avais parlé sur ce ton. Et il ne s'est pas excusé, ni rien.

- Ben je sais pas, ais-je répondu avec effort (j'avais plutôt envie de partir en courant). T'as plutôt l'air d'aller bien.

- évidemment que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, Juudaime, et vous savez pourquoi ?

il a désigné Yamamoto d'un geste du menton.

- Regardez-le. Regarde-toi, Yamamoto. Tu passes ton temps à déprimer et à chialer alors que c'est toi qui m'a agressé. Et en faisant ça, tu me fais passer pour un sale menteur simplement parce que moi je tiens le coup. Là-dessus, Ryohei, le mec qui mate du porno macho de base au petit déjeuner, il vient vous dire que je l'ai cherché, que c'est moi qui voulait du sexe et qui t'ai allumé avec mes fringues ou n'importe quoi. Mais c'est pas ce qui c'est passé. Vous êtes en train de tout réinventer pour te donner un meilleur rôle, et tu viens me dire que je suis dégueulasse avec toi. Et ça c'est... C'est injuste, Yamamoto, parce que ce que tu m'a fait je pourrais pas le changer en inventant des trucs. ce bouffon de Ryohei peut penser ce qu'il veut, et le Juudaime aussi, j'm'en fous, ils étaient pas là. Mais toi et moi, Yamamoto, on sait très bien ce qui s'est passé. Alors redis plus jamais que j'ai voulu ça.

Yamamoto a hoché la tête faiblement. je me sentais terriblement mal quand Gokudera m'a regardé à mon tour. Mais heureusement, son visage s'est un peu adouci.

- Juudaime, m'a-t-il dit, effectivement je vous aime, mais ce qui c'est passé c'est entre Yamamoto et moi, vous n'avez rien à voir à-dedans. J'invente pas des excuses méchantes pour éviter de vous déplaire. Jamais je ferais ça. Je vous ai jamais rien caché. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

J'ai hoché la tête à mon tour, la gorge trop nouée pour répondre. Il nous a regardés un moment, l'air à la fois blessé et désemparé, puis il attrapé les clés sur la porte et a dit :

- Bon ben si vous avez rien d'autre à dire, je vous laisse. J'ai des trucs à faire à la bibliothèque. On se voit tout à l'heure, Juudaime.

Il est parti en vitesse, sans nous regarder, Uri sur les talons. Yamomoto et moi sommes restés sans rien dire et sans bouger longtemps après son départ.

* * *

**Hibari.**

Où était-il ? Où était-il, ce petit tas de chiendent qui baisait avec toute la base et qui s'était fait mon mec ?

J'arpentais les couloirs à sa recherche. Il n'était pas dans la cuisine, pas dans la salle commune, ni dans aucune des salles d'entraînements. Je ne savais pas où dormaient les herbivores, j'avais prévu de fouiller une à une toutes les chambres pour le trouver quand j'ai pensé à la bibliothèque. Il y passait ses journées avant les combats. Le gardien des tempêtes aimait lire. ça faisait d'ailleurs un étrange contraste avec son allure de sortie de poubelle.

Je me suis dirigé vers la bibliothèque, sûr de moi. Et effectivement il était là, assis à une table devant un bouquin. La chienne occidentale. La pute de Babylone. Il a levé les yeux sur moi. Il avait un jean banal, un T-shirt banal, ses lunettes et les cheveux attachés. Pfff, même pas sexy.

Mais bizarrement vulnérable. Mais bizarrement excitant.

J'ai senti ma force dominatrice devant cet herbivore si fragile avec ses bras cassés. Le fait de savoir qu'il avait couché avec Dino, et couchait maintenant avec Yamamoto tout en prétendant être amoureux de Sawada le rendait tellement _accessible_. Comme les autres, j'avais le droit. Mon désir de le blesser s'est mué en un autre désir. Il allait payer c'était sûr, mais je me suis rendu compte que je voulais aussi me venger de Dino. C'est lui qui m'avait trompé, après tout. J'allais rétablir l'équilibre en lui rendant la pareille. J'allais effacer l'écart d'expérience entre nous. D'autant qu'en ce moment il refusait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi. Raison de plus. Il avait couché avec Gokudera ? Très bien. Bientôt moi aussi.

* * *

**pfiouu ! j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. j'ai trop galéré pour le POV d'Hibari ! faut dire que c'est un personnage que je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre. Dans l'anime chacune de ses apparitions me laisse perplexe. ****C'est un extraterrestre pour moi, du coup j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire son POV (et je l'ai sans doute foiré en toute beauté, ne me remerciez pas ! :D)**

**même la partie sur Tsuna j'ai eu du mal, je n'étais pas très inspirée, je crois.**

**Si vous avez tilté quand j'ai écris "Gokudera, 15 ans", voila mon excuse : j'ai appris tout récement (en vérifiant pour ce chapitre en fait) que les personnages avaient quatorze ans dans le manga o.O... Jusqu'ici je croyais qu'ils avaient autour de 17 ans ! 14, ça me parait un peu trop jeune pour ce que j'écris, alors je vais rester sur 17. je suis vraiment désolée pour le non respect de l'oeuvre originale, je sais que c'est pas très classe.**

**Désolée aussi pour les revieweuses qui ont pensé que Hibari allait prendre le parti le Gokudera. A vrai dire, l'idée ne m'a même pas effleurée, mais c'est vrai que la fin du dernier chapitre était ambigüe, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte en l'écrivant. En tout cas, ça aurait pu être sympa aussi, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues !**

**une dernière chose : j'ai soudainement eu un énorme doute sur le rating de cette fic, alors je l'ai remonté en M par précaution, mais je ne compte rien écrire de trop hardcore.**

**merci d'avoir lu ! Accrochez-vous on approche de la fin !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, Voici la suite !**

**Je suis très énervée parce que j'avais tout fini d'écrire lundi quand il y a eu un bug sur le site, alors que je n'avais pas sauvegardé. J'ai. Tout. Perdu. (enfin, les deux dernières parties seulement, mais ça fait quand même beaucoup !) du coup j'ai du tout réécrire c'est vraiment désagréable T.T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sult-shaming 6.**

**Gokudera**

La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, c'était quand je vivais avec Shamal, il y a un bon paquet d'années. Mais là quand j'ai quitté la chambre, j'étais vraiment à deux doigts de pleurer.

J'avais dit à Yamamoto que je m'en fichais que le Juudaime pense que j'étais consentant, mais c'était faux. En vérité ça m'avait foutu à terre. Pourquoi il pensait ça, lui qui est tellement compréhensif d'habitude ? Bon, il est parfois un peu naïf, Ryohei et Yamamoto avaient du l'influencer. C'était pas de sa faute, mais je comptais sur son soutien. Maintenant... Je savais plus quoi faire.

Si on était à notre époque, j'aurais mis les voiles. J'aurais changé de ville et d'école le temps que tout le monde se calme. J'aurai trouvé du travail, j'aurais demandé une bourse, je me débrouille tout seul depuis tellement longtemps, c'est pas un problème. Mais là, dans le futur, où pouvais-je aller ? On étais condamnés à rester tous ensemble, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous finisse par craquer.

Je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour essayer de me changer les idées, mais je n'arrivais pas à lire à cause de cette insidieuse petite question qui ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que tout le monde refuse de me croire ? C'était mes fringues ? ma façon de parler, de marcher ? quoi ?

Parce que si c'était Yamamoto qui s'était fait violer, je suis sur que personne ne l'aurait accusé de quoi que ce soit.

Alors pourquoi moi ? Je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre le Juudaime me répéter : "peut-être que tu as juste un peu dramatisé, au fond". Avais-je dramatisé ? Avaient-ils tous raison ? Est-ce que n'étais vraiment pas un peu responsable ? Mon instinct me criait que non, ma seule faute était d'avoir poussé Yamamoto à boire. Mais si tout le monde était convaincu du contraire, qu'est-ce que ça faisait de moi ?

Ces questions, c'est le genre de choses qui vous tirent vers le bas. Je le sais bien : subir un viol c'est déjà dur, alors culpabiliser par-dessus, c'est le début de l'enfer. Je ne voulais pas culpabiliser, c'était la part de Yamamoto pas la mienne. Mais comment ne pas se remettre en question après ce qu'ils m'avaient tous dit ?

Je me sentais tellement seul, tellement mal. J'avais une boule dans la gorge, un noeud dans le ventre, une envie de pleurer terrible. J'avais l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre et de m'accrocher pour pas tomber, alors que mes amis me poussaient dedans. Mes amis !

Le Juudaime, c'est un pilier dans ma vie. Sans lui, j'ai rien.

Je sais pas vers qui me tourner.

Seulement, je veux pas m'effondrer. Je veux me battre pour que ma vie reste stable. J'ai pas survécu à toutes ces années d'enfer en Italie pour craquer ici et maintenant.

Alors j'ai pris mon portable et j'ai composé un numéro que je connaissais par coeur bien que je ne l'aie utilisé qu'une ou deux fois il y a des années : Jeunes violences écoute.

Malgré qu'on soit dans le futur, le numéro n'avait pas changé. J'aurais pu appeler une association japonaise, mais j'avais pas envie. Le moi du futur se retrouvera avec une facture de téléphone exorbitante à payer, mais franchement j'en ai carrément rien à battre ! Les quelques fois ou j'avais appelé jeunes violences écoute en Italie avaient été les appels les plus importants de ma vie. Je croyais ne plus jamais avoir besoin d'eux.

C'est une femme qui a décroché. Je lui ai raconté que je m'étais fait violer par mon meilleur copain, et que je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas de ma faute. Qu'il pleurait tellement, que c'était un mec formidable d'habitude, que tout le monde m'en voulait. J'ai tout déballé. ça m'a fait un bien fou, de mettre des mots sur le mal que je ressentais. A aucun moment l'écoutante ne m'a demandé si, oui ou non, je m'habillais comme une pute. Au contraire, elle m'a dit que rien de justifiait ce qui s'était passé. Ni les fringues, ni l'alcool, ni l'amitié, ni mon caractère de merde ou mon passé foireux.

Elle m'a conseillé d'en parler à des adultes autour de moi. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais pas de parents, j'ai failli lâcher un sanglot. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul de ma vie.

Quelle sale vie j'avais, quand on prenait le temps d'y réfléchir !

Sans se laisser démonter (elle en avait sûrement vu d'autres), elle m'a demandé si je n'avais pas un tuteur légal ou un adulte de confiance dans mon entourage. J'avais été émancipé il y a un peu moins d'un an, mais j'ai quand même réfléchi :

Shamal est la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'un tuteur légal. Mais pour Shamal, une fille qui se fait violer c'est bandant et un garçon qui se fait violer c'est comme un clown : drôle mais tellement ridicule que ça en devient gênant. Ce type a un gros problème avec l'homosexualité. Si je lui raconte ça il va d'abord se foutre de ma gueule puis me virer de son cabinet en me disant que je le dégoûte. J'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Après, il y a ma soeur Bianchi, mais on s'entend mal. Enfin c'est surtout moi qui bloque, mais si je surmonte ça et que je vais lui parler, que fera-t-elle ? Elle tuera Yamamoto, puis elle essaiera de me consoler en m'empoisonnant avec son poison cooking dégueulasse. Brrr.

J'ai aussi pensé à Dino-san, mais la aussi je bloque. Ce mec et sa famille m'avaient fait un sacré coup de pute il y a quelques années, et je ne lui avais jamais pardonné.

La Varia ? je les connaissais à peine. De toute façon, ces mecs étaient tellement englués dans la mafia jusqu'au cou qu'il y avait rien à espérer d'eux.

Irie Soichi et son pote de la maintenance informatique ? Faut pas abuser non plus.

Gianini ? Plutôt crever en enfer.

Non, il n'y avait personne. J'ai dit à l'écoutante que j'allais essayer de trouver quelqu'un, je voulais pas qu'elle pense que je mettais de la mauvaise volonté non plus. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais envisagé de déposer une plainte et j'ai dit non. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi.

- Je... je veux pas qu'il aille en prison, me suis-je entendu répondre.

Pourquoi ? je ne sais pas. Il y a quelques années, je n'aurais pas hésité. Là, bien sur, porter plainte était impossible : comment expliquer à mon avocat que la date de naissance sur ma carte d'identité indiquait que j'aurais du avoir dix ans de plus ? Mais c'était autre chose qui m'avait fait renoncer à déposer une plainte. Aussi bête et triste que ça puisse paraître, je ne voulais pas que Yamamoto aille en prison à cause de moi.

Mon interlocutrice n'a pas insisté. Elle a dit que le choix m'appartenait.

Quand j'ai raccroché, je me sentais mieux. Cette femme dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, je ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissant. Penser qu'il y a des gens comme ça sur terre, qui vouent leur vie à écouter des paumés raconter leurs merdes au téléphone, ça m'a mis du baume au coeur. Je me suis dit que le monde était pas si moche, finalement, et ma vie non plus.

Ce soir, je m'expliquerai calmement avec le Juudaime. Je suis sûr qu'il m'écoutera, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et dès notre retour à notre époque, les choses s'arrangeront. Je m'éloignerai un peu s'il le faut, mais ça s'arrangera. ça c'est toujours arrangé pour moi.

Je tournai les pages de mon bouquin en me disant que tout irait bien, et plus je me calmais, plus j'étais pris dans l'histoire. Du coup, j'ai un peu sursauté quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'est ouverte.

Hibari. Manquait plus que lui.

* * *

Hibari, depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans le monde du futur, c'était une plaie.

Bon, il avait toujours été chiant, mais là il atteignait des sommets. Je pouvais pas le croiser dans un couloir sans qu'il m'insulte où qu'il me menace de me tuer. Il dégainait ses armes pour un oui ou pour un non, il cherchait la bagarre, et le moindre petit détail insignifiant était devenu un prétexte pour me faire chier. Bizarrement, il y a qu'avec moi qu'il pétait les plombs comme ça. Moi je m'en fous, je me laisse pas faire, j'aurais été ravi de le remettre à sa place avec un bon stock de dynamite, mais le Juudaime intervenait à chaque fois pour calmer le jeu.

Je crois qu'autrement, ça fait un moment qu'on se serait entretués. Il était agressif comme c'était pas permis.

J'ai ma théorie sur la question : je pense qu'il est furax parce qu'il est en manque de sexe, étant donné que le Dino-san du futur ne veut pas de lui, ha ha. Ne me demandez pas comment je sais ça, on est même pas censés savoir qu'ils sont ensemble, Hibari voulait garder ça secret. Mais comment peut-on garder un secret avec Dino-san ? Le jour où ils ont eu leur premier rancard, Dino-san est venu chez le Juudaime et il a fallu qu'on passe la soirée à le briefer. Moi je m'en suis pas mêlé, Dino-san m'écoeure. Et puis le lendemain du dit rencard, il est revenu tout content pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'il sortait officiellement avec Hibari, mais que chut, il fallait garder le secret. Et quand je dit tout le monde, c'est tout le monde. Reborn, Kyoko, Haru... Même la maman du Juudaime était là.

Enfin bon, c'est bien fait pour Hibari. Sérieusement, ce mec est tellement vaniteux ! Bon okay, il est fort. Bien plus fort que moi, c'est un putain de génie. Mais à quoi il emploie son don ? A terroriser des collégiens qui arrivent en retard à l'école ? Il est complètement flingué du cerveau.

N'empêche que je suis bien content que le Dino-san du futur l'aie jeté comme une merde (C'est de la Varia que je l'ai appris. Eux aussi, ils parlent). Surtout que se faire jeter par Dino-san c'est la loose, ce mec est le roi des pots de colle d'habitude. Que ce chien de la casse d'Hibari se mette à péter les plombs parce qu'il manque de sexe c'est chiant, mais moi ça me fait marrer. Surtout qu'il le sait pas mais je me suis fait son mec, il y a longtemps. Comme il aurait le seum s'il le savait !

Il me regardait avec des sales yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui ais-je demandé.

Il a refermé la porte derrière lui et l'a bloqué avec un de ses tonfas. ça m'a fait peur, d'un coup. J'avais aucune arme sur moi, rien. Après ce que m'avait dit Ryohei, j'avais commencé à me poser des questions et j'avais mis des fringues plus passe-partouts, mais sans emplacements pour la dynamite. J'aurais pas du l'écouter.

- Combien tu prends ? m'a demandé Hibari en s'avançant. On m'a dit 200 dollars. ça fait combien, 15000 yens ? je t'en donne 5000 parce que t'es qu'un sale déchet.

Je m'étais levé quand a il fermé la porte, et j'ai reculé lorsqu'il s'est approché. Je le sentais pas, il dégageait quelque chose de pas normal.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, putain de taré ? ais-je dit à voix basse.

- De ton cul.

- Quoi ?

- Je parle de ton cul de petite pute. T'as baisé mon mec, je vais te baiser.

Mon Dieu, il savait. Fallait que je sorte de cette pièce, mais je continuais à reculer alors qu'Hibari continuait :

- Surtout que tu baises avec toute la base. Combien il te paye, Yamamoto ?

J'ai rougi.

- Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, Hibari, alors fous moi la paix.

- On a peur on dirait... a-t-il ricanné.

J'avais carrément peur. Surtout quand mon dos à heurté une étagère. Je pouvais pas reculer éternellement. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour détourner son attention le temps de m'enfuir.

Il a commencé à contourner la table.

- Qui d'autre tu t'es tapé, dans cette base ? Sawada ?

J'ai pas répondu. je devais trouver une solution putain une solution. Je coucherai jamais avec le Juudaime, je l'aimais trop pour ça. ça faisait longtemps que j'associais plus le sexe à l'amour mais au pouvoir et au désir de dominer. J'en avais eu suffisamment de preuves au cours de ma vie. D'ailleurs, la question d'Hibari était pertinente. Qui d'autre je me suis tapé dans cette base ? Gianini. Pendant la pire période de ma vie. Je couchais pour une bouchée de pain et j'm'en foutais. Et quand la brigade des mineurs s'est intéressée à Gianini d'un peu trop près, ce gros lard m'a fait passer par la fenêtre pour m'empêcher de témoigner. Troisième étage. Et le pire, c'est que quand ça c'est tassé, il avait voulu coucher avec moi de nouveau, et j'avais accepté. J'avais encore ma miverve et une jambe dans plâtre. J'avais accepté pour 50€. Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant ? La panique me fait délirer. Quand j'étais sorti de cet hôtel dégueulasse, sous la pluie avec mes béquilles et nulle part ou aller, je m'étais promis que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Que j'allais me tirer de là, seul si il le fallait. Que je laisserai plus jamais mon corps se faire maltraiter par des inconnus. ça avait pris du temps mais j'avais fini par tenir ma promesse. Et vu comme j'étais parti de bas, je pense que je peux être fier de aujourd'hui de qui je suis, de ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis prêt à me battre.

Alors j'ai mis un coup de pied à Hibari. Je visais les couilles, mais il a dévié. J'ai chopé Uri qui dormait sur la table et j'ai plongé vers la porte. Je me suis pris un coup de tonfa en plein milieu du dos. Putain, ça fait mal ! Je suis tombé en avant mais je me suis pas arrêté. J'avais qu'à lever le bras pour atteindre la poignée de la porte.

Hibari m'a fracassé le bras avec son arme. J'ai hurlé. Le plâtre à volé en éclats. Il m'a attrapé pile à l'endroit de la fracture et il m'a tiré vers la table. Je pouvais rien faire. Je pouvais même pas me débattre tellement ça faisait mal. Alors je criais. J'appelais au secours de toutes mes forces. Hibari m'a poussé face contre la table, en maintenant mes deux bras dans mon dos. Il a essayé de me mettre le bouquin dans la bouche pour me faire taire mais j'arrivais à me dégager à chaque fois. Il a menacé de broyer mon bras si je me taisais pas, mais j'avais tellement mal, tellement peur, que je ne pouvais pas ne pas crier même si je voulais.

Alors sans plus s'en occuper, il a entrepris de défaire mon jean. Je voulais lui donner des coups de pieds mais il bloquait mes jambes avec les siennes. Uri lui a sauté au visage en crachant, toutes griffes dehors.

Hibari l'a repoussé d'un coup de tonfa et l'a envoyé valser contre une étagère.

Il y a eu un bruit horrible quand Uri à heurté le mur, puis le sol. Mon coeur à manqué un battement. Si cet enfoiré venait de tuer mon chat je... je...

- Uri !

Je rien du tout. Je pouvais rien faire. Je me suis remis à me débattre de plus belle. Et puis soudain, le miracle. Entre mes cris, et le brouillard de ma panique, j'ai vu que la poignée de la porte bougeait. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer.

- Au secours ! ais-je hurlé. A l'aide !

Le tonfa qui retenait la porte est tombé. Le visage de Ryohei est apparu dans l'embrasure.

- Holà, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'entends crier à l'extrême !

J'ai ravalé un hoquet. Il m'a regardé. Je l'ai regardé. Ma foutue fierté m'a empêché de lui demander de l'aide en face après ce qu'il m'avait dit.

- Dégage, lui a dit Hibari. Tu vois pas que tu gênes ?

- Oups, pardon.

Il me regardait d'un air perplexe. Mais non, je dirais rien. J'avais pas à le supplier, la situation était assez évidente comme ça. S'il ne comprennait pas c'est qu'il le faisait exprès.

Il a refermé la porte, et je me suis demandé à quel moment tout était parti en vrille au point que ce mec qui s'était battu à mes cotés me laisse dans une situation pareille sans intervenir.

La réponse je l'avais : c'est à partir du moment où je me suis fait violer par Yamamoto. Classique. Hibari ne se serait jamais permis de faire ça non plus s'il n'avait pas su je ne sais comment pour Yamamoto. Parce que quand une personne se fait violer, elle perd le respect. C'est comme ça que des mecs qui en principe ne violeraient jamais une femme se retrouvent à le faire quand même, dans une tournante, parce qu'après que cinq de leurs potes soient passés dessus _c'est plus pareil_.

Je me suis remis à crier. Hibari me maintenait toujours les bras d'une main, et de l'autre il m'a attrapé par les cheveux. Il a tiré ma tête vers lui, puis il l'a fracassé contre la table.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Je criais plus. Plus du tout. J'étais parti.

* * *

Et puis à un moment, je saurais pas dire si c'était une seconde ou une heure après, j'ai entendu d'autres cris. J'ai essayé de voir à travers le brouillard, et j'ai reconnu Yamamoto. J'étais trop sonné pour réagir, mais je l'ai vu attraper un truc sur la table et frapper Hibari avec. Du sang à giclé partout.

Si j'avais bien tout suivi, il venait lui péter l'arcade avec l'intégrale de Flaubert. Classe.

Ils se sont bastonné un peu. Je voyais pas bien parce qu'Hibari était derrière moi et il refusait de me lâcher. Je lui ai envoyé un coup de pied dans la rotule, enfin je crois, à moins que ce soit Yamamoto qui l'ait encore frappé, toujours est-il qu'il a fini par reculer. Je me suis redressé le plus vite que j'ai pu.

Trop vite, putain, je vais tomber dans les pommes.

Mes bras et mon dos me faisaient mal à crever. Ma tête pareil. j'ai basculé et Yamamoto m'a rattrapé, tout en douceur. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de rien comprendre, il m'a pris dans ses bras.

- ça va aller, ça va aller, entendais-je entre deux passages de black-out. Shhh, c'est fini. Je suis là maintenant.

J'étais trop assommé pour réagir. Je me suis laissé bercer sans rien faire. Jusqu'à ce que les connexions se fassent dans mon cerveau, et que je me rende compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Hibari n'était plus là. Et Yamamoto me calinait comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout était normal.

J'ai voulu de me dégager de lui mais je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes bras. J'ai essayé de le repousser d'un mouvement d'épaules, impossible tellement il s'agrippait. Alors je me suis remis à crier. Il a fini par me lâcher et j'ai reculé immédiatement. Je tenais pas debout, j'ai du m'appuyer à la table.

- refais plus jamais ça ! ai-je hurlé ma voix partant dans les aigüs.

Son sourire était de traviolle et il avait un regard égaré. Hibari avait du lui mettre un taquet parce qu'il se massait une épaule. Il avait l'air aussi choqué que moi, mais ça ne m'a inspiré que de la fureur et de l'amertume.

- Gokudera...

Il a tendu le bras pour me toucher, je l'ai repoussé comme j'ai pu. Il a un peu tiqué mais son sourire était toujours en place quand il a osé me dire :

- T'abuses quand même ! Je t'ai sauvé !

- Quoi ?

Il était heureux. Il était tout content de ce qu'il venait de se passer car il était mon sauveur à présent. Je devais lui être reconnaissant.

- Sale... sale...

C'était tellement rabaissant, et j'avais en moi tellement de rage accumulée que je n'ai pas pu tenir plus longtemps. J'ai éclaté en sanglots.

- Sale enculé ! criai-je à travers des spasmes incontrolables, ça te fait bander de m'avoir sauvé hein ? Tu crois que maintenant je vais devenir ta pute ? Je vais te dire un truc, connard, tout ça c'est à cause de toi. Ce serait jamais arrivé si t'avais su tenir ta bite ! Tu m'as sauvé ? Et t'étais ou l'autre soir quand c'était toi qui me violais ? Il était ou mon sauveur ?

Il a eu l'air surpris. Il s'est un peu éloigné de moi. A présent, lui aussi pleurait, mais en silence.

- T'as tout manigancé avec Hibari, c'est ça ? T'as fait tout cette mise en scène pour pouvoir venir me sauver ? Tu crois que c'est si simple ? T'as cru une seule seconde que ça allait marcher ? Y a vraiment... y a vraiment rien de bon chez toi, Yamamoto. Je te méprise ! _Ti Disprezzo !_

J'attendais une réponse, qu'il nie ou n'importe quoi mais il n'a rien dit. J'ai d'abord eu peur d'avoir tapé juste, qu'il ait vraiment organisé un faux plan de sauvetage avec Hibari, mais devant son air ahuri je me suis rendu compte que depuis le début je gueulais en italien. J'ai essayé de revenir au japonais mais impossible. J'avais sûrement une commotion cérébrale parce que les mots ne me venaient pas. Ce désespoir, cette colère, c'était la part italienne de ma vie.

Alors j'ai continué à l'abreuver d'injures en italien. S'il ne pouvait pas comprendre mes paroles, il pouvait au moins ressentir la haine avec lesquelles je les prononçais.

Je l'ai insulté jusqu'à ce que ma voix se casse, que ma tête se remette à tourner. Alors je me suis tu. Je me suis laissé tomber par terre contre l'étagère la plus proche. J'ai ramené mes bras blessés contre ma poitrine, ma tête contre mes genoux, et je me suis laissé sanglotter. je pouvais plus, je pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'avais trop d'années de désespoir à faire sortir de moi.

Yamamoto n'a pas tardé à faire pareil : il s'est assis par terre et a mit sa tête dans ses bras. Ses sanglots faisaient écho aux miens. C'était tellement triste, et à la fois tellement minable.

Et puis ils sont arrivés. La dream team des Vongolas. Le Juudaime, la fratrie Sasagawa et Haru. Ni Yamamoto ni moi n'avons eu le courage de réagir quand ils se sont entassés devant la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je me suis demandé quelle impression on devait donner : La bibliothèque dévastée, avec des traces de sang bien visibles ici et là, moi en train de chialer par terre comme un môme, et Yamamoto qui pleurait tout pareil à trois mètres d'écart. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ont tous gardé le silence.

On croit qu'on est dans la pire des situations possibles mais il y a toujours moyen d'aller plus loin. Et là c'est tombé comme un couperet : La petite phrase méchante qui vous met à terre. Le regard dédaigneux qui fait comme du sel sur les plaies.

- Gokudera-san ! a crié Haru avec plein de mépris. qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

J'ai pas de mots pour dire comme cette petite dinde m'a blessé. J'ai séché mes larmes, je me suis levé en serrant les dents, et je me suis trainé jusqu'au mur d'en face, au pied duquel était étendu Uri. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il était encore vivant, mais j'étais dans un tel état de désespoir et de solitude que même un chat crevé serait un soutien pour moi. J'ai essayé de le soulever sans trop hurler de douleur à cause de mes bras. Personne ne s'est approché pour m'aider. Personne.

J'ai fini par réussir coincer Uri sous mon coude, là où le plâtre n'était pas tout à fait arraché. Je me suis levé et j'ai quitté la pièce.

Alors que je leur passais devant, le Juudaime m'a retenu par un pan de mon T-shirt, exactement comme quand j'avais quitté la chambre de Yamamoto après le viol.

- Gokudera-kun...

J'ai croisé son regard plein d'appréhension.

- _Vaffanculo !_ lui ais-je craché au visage.

Son bras est retombé. Je les ais laissés derrière moi.

* * *

Je venais d'envoyer le Juudaime se faire foutre et ça ne me faisait rien du tout. Alors que j'errais dans les couloirs en état de choc, à la recherche d'une aide quelconque pour mon chat, je suis tombé sur Chrome qui arrivait en courant en sens inverse.

- Gokudera-san ! _Va_ _tutto bene ? _Je t'ai entendu crier.

Est-ce que ce serait elle, l'aide miraculeuse ? Est-ce que Chrome allait me tirer de là ?

Elle l'aurait fait, j'en suis sur, mais je n'ai pas su saisir ma chance. Plutôt que d'accepter la main qu'elle m'a tendu, je m'en suis pris à elle. Avec du recul je me dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on me vienne en aide, en fait. Je voulais juste un coin pour crever avec mon chat.

Je lui ai dit des choses horribles. Que c'était à cause d'elle et de son attitude de martyre soumise que les victimes de viol qui arrivaient à surpasser le traumatisme s'en prenaient plein la gueule. Qu'à cause de gens comme elle, qui passent le restant de leur vie dans la honte, en tremblant et en baissant les yeux, les gens comme moi qui gardent la tête haute, qui se battent et qui comptent malgré tout être heureux sont stigmatisés.

C'est le ressenti que j'avais. Si j'avais baissé les yeux devant Yamamoto, devant Ryohei, devant Hibari, si j'avais montré au monde entier que j'avais honte et que je me sentais coupable d'avoir subi ce viol, si comme Chrome je me comportais en victime au point de renoncer à qui j'étais, à qui je voulais être, alors seulement j'aurais échappé à ce sale slut-shaming. Mais je voulais pas. C'était pas moi. J'avais rien à me reprocher et je le savais. Je préférais encore crever la bouche ouverte.

Après, chacun gère ses traumatismes à sa façon, c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours respecté. Mais ce soir là j'en pouvais plus de me prendre des coups comme ça. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hibari m'avait trop fait peur, et le reste, la réaction des autres, c'était trop injuste pour que je puisse le supporter. Chrome avait débarqué au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, je me suis défoulé sur elle.

Et bizarrement, au lieu de rougir, de se mettre à bégayer et de se confondre en excuses comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle est restée très droite. Très digne. Elle a serré la mâchoire et elle m'a écouté l'engueuler jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. Elle a tout encaissé sans rien dire, et pourtant j'avais été vicieux. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est qu'entre les lignes du flot de reproches que je lui déversais sur le dos, elle a comprit tout ce qui m'était arrivé.

La crise de larmes que j'avais un peu calmé m'a repris. Du coup, j'arrivais plus à m'exprimer. J'ai fini par cracher par terre et la planter là. J'ai continué dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose, quelqu'un, d'une dernière chance. Je voulais pas retourner dans ma chambre parce que je voulais plus jamais voir le Juudaime, ni aucun des autres Vongolas.

Alors j'ai erré au hasard dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que mes pas me mènent dans une autre aile de la base. Et là, alors que j'étais complètement seul dans un couloir vide, ma rage s'est brusquement muée en une vague d'effroi.

Et maintenant ? qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me restait comme options ? Ces questions m'ont épouvanté. J'ai appelé à l'aide.

- Dino-san !

C'est marrant, des fois, la vie. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour je tomberais bas au point d'appeler Dino-san au secours. Mais regardez-moi maintenant. Ce mec que je détestais était mon dernier espoir.

Après tout, il était le seul à ne pas m'avoir craché dessus après s'être servi de moi. Et il avait toujours une dette envers moi, c'était le moment où jamais pour qu'il la paye en me venant en aide.

- Dino-san, appelais-je à travers mes larmes. Dino-san ! Bianchi-nee-san !

Personne. Ils étaient dans leur présent, eux. Ils devaient être sortis de la base.

J'ai arrêté d'appeler, arrêté de tourner comme un fou, et j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu d'avoir un point de vue objectif sur la situation.

Je m'étais fait violer une fois et ça avait failli se reproduire, j'étais dans un monde inconnu, mes amis me ne faisaient plus confiance, je n'avais personne pour m'aider, je marchais plié en deux à cause de la douleur dans mon dos, j'avais une commotion cérébrale et je portais un chat peut-être mort entre mes bras cassés.

Il ne manquait plus que Gianini apparaisse au bout du couloir et ce serait la totale.

J'ai trouvé une chambre inoccupée et j'y suis entré. J'abandonne. J'ai posé Uri sur le lit en grimaçant, et je l'ai observé. Il était chaud et sa fourrure bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Merci mon Dieu ! j'aurai pu hurler de joie, mais au lieu de ça j'ai pleuré de plus belle. Il allait falloir prendre une décision maintenant.

J'ai sorti mon portable et j'ai regardé mes contacts, à la recherche d'un éventuel soutien auquel je n'aurais pas pensé. Mes yeux sont tombés sur le dernier appel émis : Jeunes violences écoute. J'ai hésité à les rappeler, mais au fond de moi je savais que je ne le ferais pas. Il faut une certaine volonté de s'en sortir pour appeler cette association. Un certain courage. J'avais plus tout ça. Les choses étaient allées trop loin. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir manger ou m'entraîner avec les autres, c'était fini. Jeunes violences écoute, c'était mon joker et je l'avais déjà utilisé.

Est-ce que j'avais fait le tour ? Est-ce que je n'avais rien oublié ? J'ai creusé les méninges de mon cerveau commotionné, mais je voyais pas. Alors j'ai fait une dernière caresse a Uri et je suis allé dans la salle de bains. Dans toutes les chambres inoccupées de la base, il y avait un nécessaire de toilette neuf sous plastique. Avec des rasoirs.

Quand j'ai tenu le rasoir dans la main, et que j'ai regardé la chair de mon bras toute rouge et toute fragile là où il n'y avait plus de plâtre, ça a été comme une évidence. Dès l'instant où Hibari avait arraché ce plâtre, c'était comme ça que ça devait finir. Quand j'ai quitté la bibliothèque, je savais déjà que j'allais atterrir ici, devant ce rasoir. Le destin. Je crois à ce genre de trucs, j'ai toujours eu un coté catho, je viens d'Italie du Sud après tout. Dieu, le destin, les esprits, les fantômes, les extraterrestres... je crois à tout. Et plus ma vie part en vrille, plus j'y crois.

Et là je n'avais aucun doute. Aucun doute quand le rasoir est entré dans mon bras. Que des regrets.

* * *

J'étais assis par terre, la tête appuyée sur le rebord de la baignoire et mes bras à l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas en foutre partout non plus. J'avais un peu vomi, je mettais ça sur le compte de la commotion.

Je me suis demandé si c'était bien raisonnable de se suicider quand on a une commotion cérébrale, mais au point où j'en étais je m'en foutais complètement.

Je regardais le sang et le vomi se mêler au fond de la baignoire, ça puait c'était une horreur. C'était quand même triste de mourir comme ça.

Puis mon regard à dérivé vers les carreaux de carrelage blancs au-dessus de la baignoire. Le sang, la faïence... ça m'a donné l'envie d'écrire un message. Une petite mesquinerie pour passer le temps avant de mourir. Une petite vengeance. _Yamamoto m'a tuer_. Ha ha, ça m'a fait rire d'imaginer ça. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Mais c'était trop loin de la vérité, ce n'est pas Yamamoto qui m'avait tué, c'était eux tous. Alors j'ai trempé mon doigt tremblant dans le sang et j'ai levé le bras vers le mur. ça m'a fait mal, mais c'était la dernière fois. J'ai voulu écrire _Allez tous vous faire foutre, _j'imaginais le choc que ça leur ferait quand ils découvriraient mon cadavre avec ce message écrit au-dessus de ma tête, mais mon doigt à glissé, le A s'est transformé en P.

P comme Pardon.

Les larmes m'ont à nouveau brouillé là vue. Depuis un bon moment, maintenant, je pleurais sans discontinuer. ça aussi je le mettais sur le compte de la commotion.

J'aurais pu rectifier. Il n'y avait qu'un tout petit trait à faire pour que le P redevienne un A, mais j'en avais perdu l'envie. J'ai écrit le mot entier, Pardon.

Ce pardon là, il était pour Chrome. ça me faisait mal de penser à tout ce que je lui avais dit.

J'avais encore du temps devant moi et il restait de la place, alors j'ai rassemblé mes forces pour écrire un autre pardon. Pour le Juudaime, celui-là. Je regrettais que mes derniers mots pour lui avaient été la seule chose méchante que je lui ai jamais dite depuis notre rencontre.

Puis j'ai écrit un pardon pour Yamamoto. Avec mon suicide sur la conscience, sa vie était finie.

Un pardon pour ma soeur. Je me conduis comme une teigne avec elle mais je sais qu'elle tient à moi. Pardon aussi à Dino-san. Je l'ai haï parce qu'il n'a pas tenu sa promesse de m'intégrer dans sa famille, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il l'aurait fait s'il avait eu le choix.

Pardon au moi du passé, celui qui se battait bec et ongles en Italie pour que sa vie s'arrange. Si j'avais su que je finirai comme ça, je me serais pas battu si fort. Pardon à Dieu pour avoir fait n'importe quoi du corps qu'Il m'avait donné. Et là je ne parle pas que du suicide. Pardon pour la faille que j'allais créer dans le continium espace-temps. Le Gokudera du futur était encore vivant, à ce que je sache, alors si je mourais maintenant ça allait être le dawa. Peut-être même que cette réalité allait disparaître, qui sait ?

Pardon au préposé au ménage, qui qu'il soit, qui allait devoir nettoyer cette salle de bains. Pardon à Uri qui allait devoir grandir tout seul.

Je commençais à penser n'importe quoi, ça voulait dire que j'approchais de la fin.

* * *

**fin.**

**...**

**haha, c'était une petite blague ! ça ne va pas se finir comme ça!**

**Mais imaginez une seconde : ça aurait très bien pu. Le slut-shaming pousse des gens au suicide. Pour vous dire la vétité, quand je rédigeais les premiers chapitres, j'envisageais sérieusement de finir comme ça. (maintenant j'ai plus envie XD ! Puis je voudrais pas faire pleurer Luka's Blade ;-) )**

**A bientôt pour le tout dernier chapitre ! (je promets rien mais je vais quand même essayer de l'écrire vite, parce que je me sens mal de laisser en suspens la vie de ce pauvre Gokudera)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

**Vous êtes superstitieuses ? Moi oui, et là comme de par hasard le seul chapitre que je promets d'écrire vite, c'est celui qui m'a mis le plus de temps ! Fatalité !**

**Enfin bon, le voila quand même. Attention, c'est le dernier !**

* * *

**Sult-shaming 7.**

**Tsuna**

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans tout ce qui venait de se passer.

On venait de finir de dîner et je faisais la vaisselle avec Haru et Kyoko-chan quand Ryohei était revenu dans la cuisine avec un drôle d'air. Il nous a dit qu'il se passait un truc étrange dans la bibliothèque et qu'il avait des doutes sur l'attitude à adopter. Il n'a pas donné plus d'explications alors on est allés voir. Et effectivement, c'était étrange : Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient tous les deux assis par terre et pleuraient, chacun dans un coin de la pièce comme s'ils étaient punis. A notre arrivée, Gokudera était vite parti et quand j'ai demandé à Yamamoto ce qui s'était passé, il avait marmonné un truc incompréhensible avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé, mais je venais de voir Gokudera pleurer pour la première fois.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'insultait aussi, et ça me tétanisait. _Vaffanculo_, m'avait-il dit. A moi, son Juudaime chéri ! Je n'étais pas du tout vexé, mais ça me faisait peur. Même sans parler italien tout le monde la connaît cette insulte. Je l'avais justement apprise de la bouche de Gokudera, quand il se disputait avec sa soeur, Shamal ou Dino-san.

J'ai toujours pensé que Gokudera-kun était trop bien pour être mon ami. Il était trop beau, trop intelligent et trop fort pour s'intéresser à un bon à rien comme moi. Pourtant, il me montrait tellement d'admiration tout le temps que j'ai commencé à y croire, puis j'ai fini par tenir pour acquis le fait j'étais le centre de son univers. Et là, il venait de me faire tomber de mon piédestal. Je n'ai rien à y redire, il s'est simplement rendu compte de ma nullité un an plus tard que tout le monde, comment lui reprocher ? Mais ça secoue, quand même. Et ça fait mal. Gokudera-kun est mon meilleur ami, le plus fidèle. je ne veux pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il cesse de m'aimer.

Les filles voulaient regarder un film. Avant de les rejoindre dans la salle de repos, j'ai eu envie d'aller parler à Gokudera, m'excuser quoi que j'ai pu faire. Mais il n'était pas dans notre chambre. Alors j'ai rejoins Haru, Kyoko-chan et Ryohei, mais je me sentais pas bien.

Yamamoto et Gokudera-kun avaient du se disputer dans la bibliothèque, puis en venir aux mains. Je pense que c'est ce qui s'était passé. J'espérais qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés trop forts.

Sasagawa-senpai avait l'air préoccupé lui aussi, ce qui était rare chez lui. Alors que Haru et Kyoko-chan étaient plongées dans le film, il s'est penché vers moi et il m'a dit :

- Il y a un truc qui m'étonne à l'extrême. Quand je suis entré dans la bibliothèque, avant de venir vous chercher, c'était pas Yamamoto qui était là avec Gokudera. C'était Hibari.

Mon malaise s'était encore accru. Où était Hibari à présent? et où était Gokudera ? J'essayais de rester rationnel en me disant qu'il n'avait rien pu se passer d'autre qu'une simple dispute comme il y en avait tous les jours avec Gokudera-kun, mais mon intuition me criait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et impossible de faire partir cette sensation.

Quand la porte de la salle de repos s'est ouverte je me suis vite tourné pour voir qui entrait. J'espérais que ce serait Gokudera, mais non. C'était Bianchi, suivie de Chrome.

- Bonsoir, les Vongola. Où est Hayato ? a demandé Bianchi.

Kyoko-chan a baissé le son. Bianchi est vraiment magnifique. Aussi belle que son frère. ça devait être de famille.

- Il... il n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

Peut-être y était-il retourné pendant mon absence...

- Non, a dit Bianchi en secouant la tête. On est allées voir. On a aussi vérifié dans la plupart des salles d'entraînement mais il n'y est pas. Chrome-chan est venue me chercher pour me dire qu'il avait des ennuis. Vous n'avez quand même pas laissé mon adorable petit frère tout seul alors qu'il a des ennuis ?

Le ton était un brin menaçant, mais plutôt que de la crainte, c'est de la honte que j'ai ressenti. Dit comme ça, ça sonnait vraiment irresponsable et cruel de ne pas savoir où était Gokudera. Bianchi a compris sans que je réponde.

- Bon, a-t-elle dit en soupirant. Je vais essayer de trouver Yamamoto, peut-être qu'ils sont ensemble. Faites-moi signe si vous croisez mon petit frère chéri.

Elle est sortie en nous faisant un clin d'oeil, et nous l'avons entendue crier dans le couloir :

- Hayato ! Hayato Ou es-tu ? Ta grande soeur est là pour toi !

J'ai brusquement eu un sursaut d'angoisse. Je me suis élancé à la suite de Bianchi et de Chrome.

- Attendez ! je vais vous aider à chercher.

Ryohei m'a suivi, laissant les filles seules devant la télé. J'imagine que lui aussi était perturbé par cette étrange scène dans la bibliothèque. On est tous ensemble allés frapper à la porte de la chambre de Yamamoto.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! a-t-il dit d'une voix étouffé quand on lui a demandé de nous ouvrir.

- Yamamoto-kun, a demandé Bianchi à travers le mur, tu n'aurais pas vu Hayato ?

On a entendu du bruit derrière la porte, et Yamamoto nous a ouvert. Il était hagard. Les yeux rouges et une tête affreuse.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas avec vous ?

J'ai secoué la tête.

- On le trouve pas. on l'a pas revu depuis qu'il est sorti de la bibliothèque.

J'étais sérieusement inquiet à présent. Et quand j'ai vu le visage de Yamamoto se décomposer, ça n'a fait que confirmer mes craintes.

- Yamamoto, ais-je murmuré, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Tsuna.

- Mais est-ce qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ? je veux dire, si on ne le retrouve pas ?

- Oui, Tsuna. Si on ne le retrouve pas, il y a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

Yamamoto était en pyjama. Il a attrapé un pull et est sorti de sa chambre.

- Bon alors, où est-ce que vous avez cherché ?

* * *

Avec l'aide de Yamamoto, on a continué à arpenter la base. Il n'était nulle part. Les autres étaient assez calmes, mais Yamamoto et moi je commencions à paniquer.

A force de faire le tour de la base, on a atterri dans la salle de repos de la Varia. Squalo, Belphegor, Fran et Dino-san jouaient aux cartes.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Hayato ? leur a demandé Bianchi de plus en plus inquiète.

- Non pourquoi ? il s'est passé quelque chose ? a répondu Dino-san en posant ses cartes.

- Il a disparu ! me suis-je écrié. Il n'est nulle part dans la base !

- Il est peut-être sorti.

- Pourquoi ? Pour aller où ?

J'étais proche de l'hystérie. Je sentais gros comme une maison que le pire nous attendait. Avec son affreux rire, Belphegor-san m'a demandé :

- Il a disparu depuis combien de temps, ton chien de garde ?

- depuis... depuis...

Quand Ryohei nous a fait aller à la bibliothèque, on venait de finir de manger, donc il devait-être environ 20h30. ce qui faisait...

- environ deux heures.

- Ushihihihihi ! Deux heures ? tu perds pas de temps pour t'inquiéter ! Un jour j'ai enfermé Fran dans un placard et je l'ai oublié. On a mis cinq jours avant de se rendre compte de son absence, ushihihihihi!

- C'était vraiment méchant, Senpai.

Belphégor et Squalo se sont écroulés de rire. Devant mon air médusé, Squalo m'a dit :

- Donc tu vois, Sawada, pas la peine de pleurer, deux heures, c'est pas la mort.

La mort. La mort. J'ai tressailli.

- Il était dans un état psychologique très instable ! est intervenu Yamamoto.

- Ah oui ? pourquoi ?

ça prenait trop de temps. On avait pas de temps à perdre à parler. Combien y a-t-il de manières se mourir en deux heures ? des millions et des millions. Je me suis tourné vers Bianchi. Elle était déjà repartie dans les couloirs en appelant son frère. Dino-san l'avait accompagnée. Ils avaient raison : il fallait faire vite.

Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à quitter la Varia, Fran nous a demandé de son habituelle voix nonchalante si nous avions checké les caméras de surveillance. Mais oui ! comment avions-nous pu l'oublier ? Toute la base à l'exception des chambres et des sanitaires était sous video-surveillance. Si Gokudera avait quitté la base, il suffisait de consulter les vidéos pour le savoir.

Ryohei a appelé Bianchi et Dino-san, et on s'est élancés vers le poste de sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste, avec Gokudera ? a demandé Dino-san alors que nous courrions. Pourquoi il aurait voulu quitter la base à quelques jours de votre retour à votre époque ?

- On vous expliquera plus tard.

Bianchi m'a jeté un regard effrayant.

- J'y compte bien, Sawada.

Spanner et Irie Soichi étaient supposés monter la garde au poste de sécurité, mais depuis notre victoire sur Byakuran ça n'avait plus trop d'utilité. Quand nous sommes entrés, Ils ont éteint en vitesse la console de jeux qu'ils avaient branché à un des écrans de surveillance.

- On a besoin de visionner les vidéos de ces deux dernières heures, a dit Bianchi sans même les saluer.

Ils ont été surpris une seconde, mais heureusement ils ont compris que la situation était urgente.

- Quelle zone ? a demandé Spanner en se mettant sur le clavier.

- Toutes. Les sorties, en priorité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'a demandé Irie alors que son acolyte commençait à rembobiner.

- On cherche Gokudera.

- Pourquoi ? il a disparu?

J'ai hoché la tête. Pas eu le courage de répondre. J'étais fatigué de tout ça.

- Personne n'a quitté la base ces deux dernières heures, a dit Spanner. Vous voulez que je regarde avant ?

- Pas la peine, a répondu Yamamoto. ça pouvait pas être avant, Gokudera était à la bibliothèque à 20 heures.

- Et bien dans ce cas on va pouvoir le pister à partir de là.

Spanner a rembobiné l'écran qui filmait la bibliothèque. On s'est tous penchés sur l'écran. Spanner avait un peu trop rembobiné, on voyait Gokudera assis à une table. Il semblait parler au téléphone. Spanner a appuyé sur un bouton et le son nous est parvenu. Cette base est vraiment à la pointe de la technologie.

On entendait Gokudera parler en Italien. Seuls Dino-san, Bianchi et Chrome pouvaient comprendre. Je me demandais à qui Gokudera-kun pouvait bien parler. A plusieurs reprises, sa voix se brisait.

Bianchi et Dino-san ont échangé un regard. Ils étaient pâles comme la mort.

- _Dio mio_, a murmuré Bianchi.

Puis elle s'est tourné vers Yamamoto:

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? le "meilleur ami" dont il parle ?

J'ai compris de quoi il était question. Yamamoto n'a pas pu répondre, mais son air pitoyable parlait de lui-même. Bianchi a bondi pour l'attaquer mais Dino-san l'a retenue.

- Calme-toi Bianchi. C'est pas le moment. La priorité est de retrouver ton frère !

Bianchi, dans les bras de Dino-san, à cessé ce se débattre.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours Hayato qui paye ? s'est-elle écriée. Pourquoi toujours lui ?

Un lourd silence s'en est suivi.

- Je comprend plus rien à l'extrême, a marmoné Ryohei.

Nous avons passé le reste de la vidéo en accéléré. On avait pas le temps de tout regarder. Chaque mot que prononçait Gokudera au téléphone semblait angoisser encore pus ceux d'entre nous qui parlaient italien. Nous avons vu arriver Hibari, comme ils se sont battus, puis Ryohei, Yamamoto et nous tous. Et enfin, Gokudera a quitté cette maudite pièce.

On a reporté nos yeux sur un autre écran, celui qui filmait le couloir. Nous avons vu, toujours en accéléré, Gokudera parler avec Chrome. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit mais Gokudera n'avait pas l'air mieux.

Nous l'avons suivi d'écran en écran. Il tournait en rond, il se traînait à bout de souffle, il avait l'air de souffrir. Même en accéléré, c'était déchirant à voir. Enfin, il a disparu. Il venait d'entrer dans une chambre et celles-ci n'étaient pas équipés de caméras. Spanner est revenu un peu en arrière pour que nous puissions lire le numéro de la chambre. quand il a appuyé sur play, nous avons entendu un sanglot :

- _Dove sei ? Dino-san ! Bianchi ! Aiuto !_

Ou êtes-vous. A l'aide.

Nous avions tous les larmes aux yeux. Dino-san a dit à Spanner de vérifier si Gokudera quittait la chambre plus tard dans la vidéo et de l'appeler si c'était le cas. Bianchi était déjà partie en courant.

* * *

On a défoncé la porte et on s'est précipités à l'intérieur. Bianchi et moi sommes arrivés les premiers dans la salle de bains.

Gokudera était par terre, sa tête et ses bras pendaient dans la baignoire. Il y avait plein de sang. Sur les murs, des gribouillis, et puis l'odeur... Dans la baignoire, il y avait une mare de sang. Son chat Uri était assis dedans et léchait les avant-bras de son maître comme pour les empêcher de se vider.

Le spectacle était abominable, mais je m'y attendais trop pour être choqué. Je me suis jeté sur Gokudera. Bianchi l'avait déjà redressé et prenait son pouls.

- Tiens lui les bras en hauteur, Sawada. Je vais lui faire un garrot.

- Il est vivant ?

Elle m'a répondu d'une monosyllabe. Puis :

- Vous approchez pas, bande de connards ! a-t-elle crié à l'attention de Ryohei et de Yamamoto.

C'était inutile, la salle de bains était trop petite pour que nous nous y entassions. J'entendais Dino-san appeler Shamal avec son portable.

Je maintenais les bras de Gokudera-kun en hauteur, comme Bianchi me l'avait demandé. Ils étaient tout poisseux de bouts de plâtre et de sang à moitié coagulé. Le pire, c'était que je sentais la fracture sous une de mes mains. C'était très désagréable, j'avais peur de lui faire mal. Et en même temps, j'aurais tellement aimé que la souffrance lui provoque un réflexe, ou qu'elle lui fasse émettre un son. Mais rien. Il était inanimé.

- Gokudera-kun, sanglottais-je. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Mes larmes, le sang, l'odeur... La chair de Gokudera à vif contre la paume de mes mains... C'était trop pour moi. Mais malgré mes tremblements, je me suis efforcé de maintenir ses avant-bras presque coupés en deux jusqu'à ce que Bianchi me dise que je pouvais lâcher. Parce que s'il mourait maintenant... Parce que s'il mourait maintenant...

- Sawada, reprends-toi, m'a dit Bianchi.

J'admirais son calme soudain. Elle avait enlevé sa ceinture et s'en est servi pour garrotter un des bras. Pour l'autre, elle a pris le collier de Gokudera. Le seul bijou qu'il portait encore, celui que je lui avais offert, une tête de mort au bout d'une grosse chaîne en métal.

Quand Gokudera avait été émancipé, on avait fait une fête chez moi, mais j'avais complètement oublié de lui faire un cadeau. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête une émancipation, comment je pouvais savoir ? Mais les autres lui avaient tous offert quelque chose, je me suis senti pas sympa et stupide comme d'habitude. Du coup pour son anniversaire j'ai voulu me rattraper en lui offrant ce collier un peu cher qu'il admirait tous les jours en passant devant la vitrine de ce magasin punk-goth bizarre.

pourquoi je repensais à ça ? Pourquoi je repensais à l'air si heureux qu'il avait eu quand je lui avais donné ce collier, alors qu'il était agonisant face à moi ?

Comme je tenais ses bras en hauteur, le sang s'était mis à couler jusqu'à ses épaules, à se répandre sur sa clavicule et rougir les pointes de ses cheveux. Et sur mes mains aussi, sur mes bras et ceux sa soeur.

- C'est bon, m'a alors dit Bianchi en essuyant ses larmes d'une main pleine de sang. C'est bon Sawada, tu peux lâcher je le tiens.

précautionneusement, j'ai abaissé un peu ses bras mais je l'ai pas lâché. J'ai pas pu. Bianchi non plus ne pouvait pas. Shamal et Dino-san ont du nous séparer, on entendait plus rien. Ils ont mis Gokudera dans une civière pour l'emmener. Yamamoto, Ryohei et Chrome affichaient la même expression épouvantée, les mêmes larmes. Yamamoto tenait Uri dans ses bras. Le bas du corps du félin était poisseux de sang, .

Avant de quitter cette pièce pour la salle de soins, j'y ai jeté un dernier coup d'oeil. Et ça m'a frappé d'un coup comme si je sortais d'un état de stupeur. Tout ce sang. Bianchi et moi en avions mis partout. Il y avait quelques empreintes de pattes de chat rouges sur le sol. Et sur le carrelage mural, ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour des gribouillis, c'était des mots. C'était toujours le même mot, parfois dégoulinant, parfois à moitié effacé, parfois illisible. _Pardon._

Nous l'avions poussé au suicide, et il nous demandait pardon.

J'ai pleuré encore plus fort. J'ai pas pu suivre, je suis resté planté dans l'entrée de cette affreuse salle de bains. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit aujourd'hui, quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait peut-être trop dramatisé. ça tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait.

Et maintenant ça. Ce mur plein de sang. C'était trop horrible.

Le pire, c'est que j'avais souvent imaginé Gokudera faire sa déclaration, et la manière dont je réagirais. Je savais qu'il était amoureux de moi, tout le monde le savait, et ça me faisait peur. Je trouvais ça gênant. _Gênant_. Quand on était seuls tous les deux, ou même en public, et que Gokudera s'enflammait un peu trop, plusieurs fois je m'étais surpris à prier _faites qu'il ne me fasse pas une déclaration d'amour, faites qu'il ne me fasse pas une déclaration d'amour._ Parce qu'il m'aurait fait honte. Voilà ce que je pensais de lui. Voila la sale ordure que je suis. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, au final. S'il me l'avait dit aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement parce que j'y avais moi-même fait allusion. Et il l'avait dit avec tellement... tellement d'indifférence. Pas l'ombre d'un espoir. _Effectivement, je vous aime, mais là ça n'a rien à voir. _Comme s'il savait à l'avance que je ne lui rendrais pas ses sentiments, et que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

ça me brisait le coeur. Je me sentais affreusement coupable.

Yamamoto m'a rejoint. Il a mis une main sur mon épaule.

- Allez viens, Tsuna.

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, pleurnichais-je. Et moi... j'ai rien... Et maintenant...

Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas la cause de son suicide, mais la coïncidence était trop dure.

- ça va aller, m'a dit Yamamoto en regardant droit devant lui. il va s'en sortir et on lui fera des excuses. Il va s'en sortir.

* * *

Pendant que Shamal soignait Gokudera, on attendait dans le couloir. Et on a parlé.

C'est Yamamoto qui a commencé, avant même que Bianchi ne pose de questions. Il a tout raconté depuis le début. La soirée, le viol, le comportement de Gokudera, les accusations de Ryohei, sa propre facilité à les accepter, la discussion qu'on avait eu tous les trois, quand on avait dit à Gokudera que peut-être il se trompait quand il pensait s'être fait violer, et ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hibari dans la bibliothèque.

Bianchi était folle de rage.

- Vous êtes cons ou quoi ? hurlait-elle. Un de vos amis se fait violer et c'est comme ça que vous réagissez ? C'est comme ça que vous êtes solidaires ?

On avait honte. Elle n'insultait pas seulement Yamamoto et ça m'a fait prendre conscience que j'étais aussi coupable que lui. Elle était tellement furieuse que le seul moyen qu'a trouvé Dino-san pour la calmer à été de l'autoriser à entrer dans la salle de soins pour tenir la main de son frère.

Je me sentais encore plus minable, après ce qu'avait dit Bianchi, mais bizarrement Yamamoto gardait la tête haute.

- ça m'a fait du bien de dire la vérité, m'a-t-il dit. Ce que j'ai fait c'est mal. C'est inexcusable. Mais personne ne pouvait me le dire parce que personne n'était au courant, et à cause de ça je me suis permis de croire que c'était pas si mal, que c'était pas de ma faute...

Il a secoué vigoureusement la tête avant de continuer :

- alors que non. Y a pas de nuances. C'était complètement grave et maintenant je vais assumer. Tant que les gens qui aiment Gokudera ne le savaient pas, je ne pouvais pas assumer. Le secret, c'est pire que tout. C'est parce qu'on a voulu garder le secret que ça s'est fini comme ça.

Shamal est sorti. Il nous a dit que c'était bon, grâce à un transfert de sang Gokudera était tiré d'affaire, bien qu'il soit encore inconscient à l'heure actuelle. Il nous a dit que Bianchi nous interdisait de nous approcher de Gokudera tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné son accord pour nous voir. Que seuls Dino-san et Chrome étaient autorisés à entrer.

Dino-san a rejoint Bianchi, mais Chrome est restée avec nous. J'ignorais encore le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans cette histoire. Nous sommes allés chercher Kyoko-chan et Haru qui dormaient. On leur a dit que Gokudera avait tenté de se suicider, ça leur a fait un choc.

- Mais pourquoi ? a demandé Haru.

Yamamoto a voulu leur dire la vérité à elles aussi. J'avoue que je n'étais pas trop d'accord, mais Yamamoto l'a fait quand même. Elles étaient stupéfaites, mais rien de plus. Juste stupéfaites. Je pense qu'elles ne comprenaient pas. Comme si pour elles, le mot viol, ça évoquait quelqu'un qui vient lire dans leur journal intime, ou fouiller dans leur tiroir à sous vêtements. Je reproche pas, c'était pareil pour moi avant. On ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'un viol, si on n'y est pas confronté au moins indirectement. Il leur faudrait du temps pour comprendre comme il en avait fallu pour moi, Ryohei et Yamamoto. Mais le premier pas était fait.

Nous sommes revenus devant la salle de soins. Une vitre nous permettait de voir Gokudera dormir. Dino-san avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Bianchi pour la réconforter. Elle avait l'air épuisé elle aussi.

- Quand même, a dit Haru, c'est bizarre qu'il ait essayé de se suicider. Je veux dire... C'est de Gokudera-san qu'on parle !

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pourquoi ce suicide ? Il avait eu lieu juste après l'agression d'Hibari, et Hibari ne l'avait pas violé. Yamamoto oui, mais c'était il y a plusieurs jours maintenant. Et Gokudera assurait. Je suis désolé de le dire, mais quand il n'était pas en présence de Yamamoto, il avait vraiment l'air d'être passé à autre chose dès le lendemain. Alors est-ce que ce n'était qu'une façade ? Est-ce qu'il gardait le sourire alors qu'il mourait à l'intérieur ? Venant de Gokudera, tout était possible, mais mon instinct me disait que non. C'est Chrome qui m'a apporté la réponse. _Ce n'est pas de s'être fait violer qui l'a poussé au suicide, _m'a-t-elle dit._ C'est vos réactions._

Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas seulement Yamamoto, on avait tous failli tuer Gokudera.

Mais plus jamais ça n'arriverai. J'ai serré les poings, en proie a un soudain élan protecteur. Le prochain qui ferait du mal à Gokudera-kun, à mon bras droit, mon gardien des tempêtes, la famille Vongola le tuera.

Yamamoto et Ryohei sont allés chercher un banc qu'ils ont ramené. On a veillé toute la nuit dans le couloir, serrés les uns contre les autres.

* * *

**Gokudera**

Quand je me suis réveillé, Dino-san somnolait sur une chaise face à moi. Je ne me suis pas rappelé de tout immédiatement, et une seconde je me suis demandé ce que cet imbécile faisait ici. Quand j'étais à l'hôpital d'habitude, c'est le Juudaime et Yamamoto qui étaient près de moi quand j'émergeais.

Au moment ou j'ai pensé à Yamamoto, tout m'est revenu. J'ai essayé de bouger, ce qui a réveillé Dino-san.

- Hé, bouges pas ! Comment tu te sens ?

- ça va. ais-je répondu.

Bianchi était endormie près de moi avec ses lunettes, un bras en travers de ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas vraiment mal. Mes bras étaient de nouveau plâtrés, ce qui fait que je ne pouvais pas voir dans quel état ils étaient. C'était pas plus mal comme ça. J'avais du mal à agir et penser, je devais être un peu dans le coaltar.

- Tu es sous anti-inflamatoire, m'a annoncé Dino-san. T'es fou d'avoir fait ça.

- Fait quoi ?

Il m'a regardé avec des yeux tristes.

- Tu sais bien. La raison pour laquelle tu te retrouves ici.

C'était flou dans ma tête. Je me rappelais avoir essayé de me suicider, mais pas dans les détails. Suffisamment tout de même pour que la colère me reprenne. Ils m'avaient poussé au suicide, et ensuite ils m'avaient empêché de mourir. A quoi ils jouaient ?

- Ou est mon chat ?

- Il a l'air d'aller bien. Il est dehors avec Tsuna.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'y avait que Chrome, Haru et Kyoko qui dormaient les unes sur les autres sur un banc. Si le Juudaime était là, ce n'était pas dans mon champ de vision.

- Cette ordure de Yamamoto... ais-je essayé de dire.

- Chut, m'a coupé Dino-san. Arrête, c'est fini maintenant. On sait ce qui c'est passé.

- Qu... quoi ?

- Ils nous ont raconté. Et on a vu les caméras de surveillance.

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai soudain ressenti une nouvelle vague de tristesse. Est-ce que je regrettais de ne pas être mort ? Ou est-ce que j'étais heureux d'être encore en vie ? Impossible de trancher. Ni l'un ni l'autre. En fait j'en avais plus rien à foutre. Le désespoir, c'est ça.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu nous voir plus tôt ? m'a demandé Dino-san. Bianchi est ta soeur. Elle est là pour toi.

J'ai essayé d'hausser les épaules.

- Pas eu le réflexe.

Il a compris. ça tenait déjà du miracle que j'aie fini par me tourner vers eux. Je pouvais pas faire plus.

Il y a eu un silence.

- Tu sais, m'a soudain dit Dino-san, j'ai quitté Kyoya.

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire de cette information.

- Ah.

- Ce qu'il a voulu faire, c'était tellement mesquin et cruel... et puis tellement bête ! Il est méprisable.

Il avait mis le temps, avant de s'en rendre compte !

- Vous êtes pas de la même époque, ais-je rappelé à ce crétin. ça sert à rien de rompre avec lui, le Hibari du futur est pas au courant et le toi du présent non plus.

Il a rigolé.

- Je sais, m'a-t-il répliqué. J'ai écrit une lettre au moi du passé ou je raconte tout. Je l'ai donné à Tsuna pour qu'il lui transmette quand vous serez revenus à votre époque.

- Pfff...

- Et figure-toi que ça a marché. Je me rappelle avoir reçu cette lettre il y a dix ans.

La nouvelle a fait son chemin dans son cerveau.

- Alors tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? et t'as rien fait pour l'empêcher ?

- Doucement. La lettre était vague, et c'était il y a dix ans. En plus il ne faut pas changer le cours du temps. On vous l'a pas dit pour ne pas vous en révéler trop sur cette époque, mais je sors avec Bianchi. Si cette lettre n'avais pas existé, ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas aujourd'hui.

D'abord Hibari, ensuite ma soeur... ce mec était maso au dernier degré.

J'avais pas le coeur de m'énerver. C'était lui qui m'avait sauvé la vie, du moins j'en avais l'impression. Et puisqu'il commençait à faire des révélations sur le futur, chose que jusqu'à présent ils avaient tous catégoriquement refusé, je me suis permis de demander :

- Comment c'est, dans dix ans ? je veux dire... est-ce que je lui ai pardonné... à Yamamoto ?

Il était prêt à répondre mais il s'est interrompu, avec un soupir triste.

- Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas vous parler de votre futur, Gokudera. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que dans dix ans, on a besoin de toi. Et toutes les années qui se sont écoulées jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on a toujours eu besoin de toi. Alors ne te suicide plus, d'accord ? Il t'arrivera des choses bien, qui valent le coup, je te le promet. Et pour Yamamoto... la réponse ne tient qu'à toi.

- Hmm.

En serais-je capable ?

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Bientôt six heures du matin. Tsuna et les autres ont passé la nuit dans le couloir, Bianchi leur a interdit de t'approcher.

J'ai essayé de m'asseoir. Dino-san m'a dit que je devrais plutôt essayer de dormir mais je pouvais pas. En dépit de ma fatigue et de mon état un peu comateux je pourrais pas trouver le sommeil. J'avais trop de choses dans la tête. Alors il m'a aidé à me redresser, en m'informant au passage que j'avais un sacré hématome dans le dos mais que ma colonne vertébrale était en un seul morceau.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? m'a-t-il demandé alors que le silence à commençait à s'installer. A boire, à manger, la télé ?

- Je peux avoir mon chat ?

Il a rigolé.

- Oui bien sur. Tu veux voir personne d'autre ?

- Non.

Je savais bien que j'allais devoir les affronter un jour ou l'autre, mais j'avais pas le courage. Il fallait que je parle à Chrome, surtout. Que je retire tout ce que je lui avait dit.

- Comment va Chrome ? ais-je demandé pour tâter le terrain.

- Elle est inquiète, comme tout le monde. Tu sais, c'est elle qui a prévenu Bianchi que tu avais un problème. Si elle n'avait pas été là, on ne t'aurait peut-être pas trouvé à temps.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil dehors où elle dormait, Haru vautrée sur son épaule. Sérieusement, cette fille, c'est le Christ. Je me suis défoulé sur elle injustement, je lui ai dit des choses abominables, et son premier réflexe a été de me chercher de l'aide. Comment j'allais pouvoir me tenir face à ça ?

- Et le Juudaime ? comment a pris les choses ?

- Tu ne veux pas lui demander directement ? Il attend pour te parler depuis des heures.

J'ai hésité. Je ne voulais pas d'autre reproches.

- Il est mort d'inquiétude, Gokudera. Et il a compris la leçon. S'il te pose le moindre problème tu m'appelles et je le met dehors, d'accord ? Il veut seulement s'assurer que tu vas bien.

- D'accord.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser au Juudaime de me parler. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il s'inquiète non plus, mais j'ai eu peur quand Dino-san a pris Bianchi dans ses bras et a quitté la pièce.

Et quand, l'instant d'après, Le Juudaime est apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, j'ai eu une seconde de frayeur. Je me rappelais lui avoir dit d'aller se faire foutre. Il avait du mal le prendre.

Il s'est avancé un peu. Uri, qu'il tenait dans ses bras, a sauté sur mes genoux.

- Uri !

Une seconde, j'ai oublié le Juudaime. J'étais tellement heureux qu'Uri aille bien ! Je lui ai gratouillé les oreilles et j'ai même commencé à jouer avec lui avant de me rappeler que le Juudaime était toujours en face de moi. Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient rouges, ça se voyait qu'il avait pleuré. ça m'a fait me sentir coupable.

- Juudaime...

Je savais pas quoi dire de plus. Il s'est assis au bord du lit et a posé sa main sur mon poignet plâtré.

- Gokudera-kun... comment tu vas ?

- ça va.

Ma gorge était nouée. En temps normal, j'avais toujours quelque chose à dire au Juudaime, mais là ça coinçait. J'y arrivais pas.

- Tu... Tu referas plus jamais ça hein ?

J'ai secoué la tête. Et j'ai senti un grand vide dans la poitrine quand je me suis aperçu qu'il pleurait.

- C'est ma faute, Gokudera-kun. Je m'en veux tellement !

- Mais non, Juudaime, vous y êtes pour rien. ais-je dit avec lassitude.

Il pleurait de plus en plus fort.

- J'aurais du t'écouter, sanglottait-il. J'aurais du te prendre au sérieux. Il faut vraiment être un ami minable pour réagir comme j'ai fait ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

C'était désarmant. ça m'a toujours fait énormément de peine que le Juudaime ait si peu d'estime pour lui-même. Le voir pleurer et se blâmer comme ça, j'en avais pas envie.

- Allons Juudaime, ais-je dit en essayant de sourire, c'est vraiment pas grave.

- Quoi ?

Il m'a regardé avec une colère soudaine.

- Sérieusement, Gokudera-kun ? c'est pas grave ? Comment tu peux dire ça alors que t'as essayé de te tuer ? Tu crois que ce serait pas grave si tu mourais ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la peur que j'ai eu quand on t'a trouvé dans la salle de bains, avec du sang partout ?

Un sanglot l'a interrompu.

- Dis plus jamais que c'est pas grave !

ça m'a fait mal au coeur. Si j'avais été un tout petit peu plus lucide, j'aurais pu pleurer moi aussi.

- D'accord, ais-je dit à la place. Désolé, Juudaime.

Il m'a regardé en secouant la tête. Il a reniflé un grand coup et puis...

C'était tellement irréel ! Il m'a pris dans ses bras.

Maladroitement, doucement comme s'il avait peur de me casser. Le Juudaime n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts humains, ça se voyait. Et moi pareil. J'ai quand même essayé de lui rendre son étreinte, je savais pas comment faire. Depuis combien de temps on ne m'avait pas pris dans les bras ? Je m'en rappelais même pas, je devais être trop petit. On était des handicapés, tous les deux. Des handicapés de tendresse.

Le Juudaime devait trouver la scène gênante, pourtant il ne m'a pas lâché. Pas avant d'avoir arrêté de pleurer. Je lui tapotais dans le dos comme dans les films. ça aurait du être instinctif mais ça l'était pas du tout. C'était juste très bizarre. C'était bizarre mais en même temps c'était bon.

Quand le Juudaime s'est reculé, il a gardé ses mains sur mes épaules. Comme Dino-san, il m'a demandé si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, si je voulais dormir. J'ai secoué la tête. Je voulais pas qu'il me lâche, c'était tout.

- On peux regarder un film si tu veux, m'a-t-il soudain proposé avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants. Un de ceux que t'as acheté. On le regarde tous les deux d'accord ? ça t'aidera peut-être à t'endormir.

Il avait deviné juste, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Je ne voulais pas qu'on tergiverse sur lequel de nous deux se sentait le plus coupable. Je ne voulais pas parler de ce qui m'étais passé par la tête quand j'avais pris le rasoir. Je ne voulais plus parler du viol.

- Bonne idée, Juudaime.

- Alors bouge pas. Je reviens tout de suite.

La première fois qu'on est sortis de la base pour visiter ce monde du futur, on est tombés sur une brocante où ils vendaient des DVD. Il y avait plein de films du futur, du genre paranormal activity 8, Saw 14, Star wars 7 8 et 9 produits par Disney (WTF?). J'ai toujours adoré les films d'horreur et de science fiction, et comme ils coûtaient une bouchée de pain, j'avais presque acheté tout le stock. Je voulais les regarder avec le Juudaime, mais depuis que je lui avais fait voir _Sleepy Hollow_ l'année dernière, il avait juré de ne plus jamais regarder un film interdit au moins de 12 ans.

Il est pourtant revenu avec le film d'horreur le plus gore, le plus violent que j'avais acheté. J'imagine que c'était sa façon de montrer qu'il voulait me faire plaisir. _Aucun film pourra me faire plus peur que les cinq jours qu'on vient de vivre, _m'a-t-il dit quand je lui ai demandé s'il était sûr de son choix. J'étais d'accord avec lui.

Mais avant qu'il ne revienne dans la chambre, avant qu'il ne mette le DVD et vienne s'asseoir tout contre moi, qu'il ne glisse mon bras sous le sien et me fasse appuyer ma tête sur son épaule, avant tout ça il s'est passé un truc important :

C'est quand il est sorti chercher le DVD. J'étais seul avec Uri, et j'ai regardé par la vitre. J'ai vu Yamamoto. Il était debout, réveillé, et il me regardait. Quand mes yeux ont croisé les siens, il m'a adressé un signe de tête.

Sans sourire niais. Sans pleurnicheries.

Juste un hochement de tête, solide, pour dire _je suis là, _et rien de plus.

C'était ce qu'il me fallait. Je me suis rappelé les paroles de Dino-san : Pardonner ou pas Yamamoto, ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Pour la première fois depuis l'agression, je me suis senti à ma place dans ma vie. C'était à moi de faire mes propres choix, et Yamamoto était prêt à me laisser avancer maintenant. A mon rythme. Pardonner, c'est dur. ça demande du temps et des efforts. Et je sais que c'est dur aussi d'accepter un pardon quand on a fait quelque chose inexcusable. Mais c'est la vie. On prend des coups, on pardonne. On fait des erreurs, on encaisse. Et on continue a avancer aussi longtemps qu'on peut. Avec l'aide de Dieu, j'espère pouvoir encore longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, je venais de pardonner Dino-san. Alors avec le temps, je serais surement capable pardonner Yamamoto.

Je ne lui ai pas rendu son signe de tête. C'était trop tôt encore. Mais après avoir détourné les yeux, je n'ai pas pu retenir un soupir :

- Yakyuu-baka.

* * *

fin

* * *

**pour de vrai cette fois !**

**j'espère que cette fic vous a plu, et que la fin n'a déçu personne (notamment Karfaith. C'est vrai que les fics qui finissent mal sont finalement assez rares, mais il y a tellement de choses qui finissent mal dans la vraie vie qu'un peu de positif ça fait du bien, non?)**

**Un grand merci à toutes les revieweuses, et en premier a Alexis qui a laissé une review à chaque chapitre dès le chapitre 1 ! Comme tu n'as pas de compte, je n'ai même pas pu te dire à quel point je t'étais reconnaissante !**

**Et les autres revieweuses aussi bien sur ! sérieusement, vous avez été mon moteur ! je sais pas comment vous remercier.**

**C'était ma première fic et je connaissais pas du tout la communauté, je savais pas trop où ça allait me mener, si j'allais réussir à finir ou abandonner... Au final, je suis plutôt fière, même si 7 chapitres c'est pas bien long. ça a duré un peu plus de deux mois en tout (et comme écrire cette fic m'a donné une envie inexplicable d'écouter du placebo, j'ai passé deux mois à écouter en boucle le même album (celui qui est déprimant) pfiouuu)**

**Maintenant, je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. Une pause, d'abord XD ! et après je sais pas. J'aime bien écrire sur le triangle amoureux YamaGokuJuudaime, j'ai quelques idées mais rien d'encore assez précis pour me lancer dans une nouvelle fic. Puis j'avoue que j'envisage aussi d'écrire sur Naruto. (qui ne rêve pas d'écrire des fics Naruto :D). On verra.**

**En tout cas, elle**** va me manquer cette fic... n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews même si vous tombez dessus par hasard dans 10 ans ! TYLsorry sera toujours folle de joie :p !**

**Encore merci à tout le monde ! \o/ J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé !**


End file.
